The End Draws Near
by SheAngelus
Summary: B/S W/T Takes place after Normal Again. AU from there.~ The council finds a prophesy about the Hellmouth, old enemies become friends again, a secret is let out, and a little surpise might be the key to making the world go to Hell.
1. Making Peace

The Year 1001  
  
Three monks were sitting on the floor in a circle. They were chanting in usion in an ancient language. A single candle lit the dark room. An old man sat in the middle of the circle, writing on a scroll.  
  
As the chanting grew louder, the candle started to flicker, even though there is no wind.  
  
The monks kept chanting, and the old man kept writing.  
  
A wind whipped around the room, making the candle flicker again, but it didn't go out.  
  
More chanting. More writing.  
  
Then, the old man threw down the used scroll and picked up a new one, yelling his words as he wrote.  
  
"In the year of the new millinium, two Slayers will roam the Earth. One of Good. One of Evil."  
  
"When the End draws near, the two Slayers will unite, and fight side by side in a battle of the Demon deminsion."  
  
"However, in the End, one Slayer will give Life in the form of a sacrifice. The other, will give Life, in the form of a child."  
  
The candle blew out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Present  
  
"Bring it on, Big Boy," Buffy leered at the vampire she was fighting. They moved in a circle. The vamp took a swing at her. He missed. Buffy grabbed it's arm and flipped it over on it's back. She went to punch it, but it grabbed her hand and twisted it.  
  
"Aaugh," she cried as she felt her wrist strain, but it didn't break. She could tell it would be healed in about half an hour. She pulled her hand away and kicked the vamp in the face. Then, in the ribs. It cried out in pain. She pulled her stake out f her sleeve and shoved it through the heart.  
  
She stood straight up, brushing off the dust off her hands."There we go."  
  
"Nice work, Slayer," said a low voice behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned around.  
  
"Must you follow me everywhere? I cannot have a single night patroling without you stalking me," she complained.  
  
"I'm not stalking," said Spike coming out of the shadows," just watching."  
  
"And being a major pain in my ass."  
  
"You okay?" he guestered to her wrist.  
  
"Yeah. Just a strain. It will heal."  
  
He walked up beside her, his expression turning serious.  
  
"How's Dawn? I mean after what happened."  
  
Buffy immediatly looked at the ground."She's okay. In a sense that she's talking to me. I don't think she'll ever trust me again."  
  
Spike lifted her chin up with his hand, making her face him.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Luv. You were poisoned. Hillusinating. The toxin was saying one thing and your mind and body were saying another."  
  
Tears started down Buffy's cheeks. Spike went to brush them away, but Buffy pulled back.  
  
"Stop. I don't need everyone saying it wasn't when I know in my mind that it was."  
  
"But it wasm't-" he started.  
  
"No. It *was* my fault," she started to sob."I had the choice between friends, family, and Slayer, or the mental instituion with my Mom and Dad. I *choose* the mental institution! I almost got my friends and Dawn killed. I thought, maybe, it is all a dream. Maybe it *is* all fake. A hillusination. I *wanted* it to be fake. I didn't want to have to deal with raising a child, helping my friends, saving the world, and keeping away from *you*. I wanted it to end. And in the end, I almost killed my sister!"  
  
She dropped to her knees and cried. Her sobs were shaking her violently. Spike squated down next to her, putting an arm around her. She leaned into his touch, letting him hold her.  
  
He sat down on the ground and pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words to calm her down.  
  
Her sobs soon turned to whimpers. She stayed in his arms even after she stopped crying.  
  
"She's never gonna forgive me. I almost killed her and she'll never trust me aga-" Spike cut her off with a kiss. It was soft and tender, but soon turned hungrier. His tongue slipped into her warm, moist mouth and let her's intertwine with his. She grabbed the collar of his duster with one hand and ran the other through his hair.  
  
His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
She pulled away, gasping for air and panting heavily.  
  
"Buffy, maybe we shouldn't-" he started.  
  
"Just hold me," she pleaded.  
  
They kissed again. Buffy's hands moved under his shirt, feeling his cold skin against her warm skin.  
  
His kisses traveled from her mouth down to her neck, nipping slightly at her tender flesh. She arced her neck back. He nibbled on her throat, never breaking the skin. He slowly nibbed on her collarbone.  
  
She moaned softly.  
  
She started to fool with the buckle of his belt, but he siezed her wondering hands.  
  
"Not here," he whispered. He lifted her off the ground and carried her to his crypt.  
  
He shut the door behind him, keeping Buffy in his arms. He carried her down to the lower level, and placed her gently on his bed.  
  
They both took off their jackets, but didn't have time to do anything else when they started making out again.  
  
They made love all night. Screaming each other's names and moaning in pleasure. This was different from any other time. It was love. Not just sex. Maybe she hadn't addmitted her feelings for him, but she knew they were there. She knew she was hurting him by not telling her friends. But, part of her notices something else when he get's mad. He's scared. She can see it. He knows that the scoobies are just now starting to get used to him. Accept him. If they found out that they were toggther, all of that trust and acceptance could go down the drain, just like *that*.  
  
She laid next to him. He had his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He stroked her hair, tucking a loose strand behind her ear.  
  
"She will forgive you, you know," stated Spike. Buffy was pulled out of her fantisie daze and back into reality.  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because I spent a whole summer with her while you were gone. I watched her greive. I watched her blame herself. She thought, that because she was the key, it had been her fault that you died. She knew you loved her so much that you wouldn't let anything happen to her. She knows you didn't mean to hurt anyone."  
  
"But, I can feel it. Everytime she get's near me, she stays clear, like I'm gonna hurt her if she get's too close. And that just adds to my problems."  
  
"What else is going on, Luv?" he asked, propping his head up on his arm.  
  
"She says I'm never around. That I'm....it's almost like I'm dead," she felt tears sting her eyes."And she's right, you know. I'm never around. I slay and I work and I save the world, but I can't make time for my little sister. Or when I do, she already has plans. It's just......sometimes.....I wish I was dead." She felt the tears spill over.  
  
Spike spun her over to face him, gripping her forearms.  
  
"Don't say that," he said firmly but soothing. "You're not dead. Not now. And you're not gonna be dead for along time. Dawn loves you. But she's a teenager. You may not know much about a normal teenage life, but this is it. They complain, the parents deal. Or in this case the sister. And, Buffy, your stronger than most parents. And, by that I mean a strong will. You wouldn't have given up before you died and your not gonna start now. How 'bout you let me have a talk with Dawn. I don't know why, but she listens to me. Just let me talk to her and let her know what your feeling right now."  
  
Buffy's cries had lessened, she just stared at him while he talked.  
  
Then, she kissed him. Sweet and tender. He kissed her back, letting his tongue tangle with hers. She broke the kiss so she could breathe.  
  
"I need to get back home. It's almost three in the morning, and I have to get up in about three hours to make sure Dawn get's to school," she whispered.  
  
"Sure, Luv," he whispered back, kissing her again. She kissed him back, but had to pull away soon enough. She got off the bed to find her clothes. She found her shirt, that was now unwearable because of the absence of buttons.  
  
She sent him a glare. "What am I gonna wear home, now?"  
  
"Here," he said, throwing her his shirt,"where that."  
  
She pulled the shirt over her head.  
  
"Maybe I should come with you. I can tell Red you were patroling with me so Bit don't go hay-wire on you," he suggested.  
  
She thought about it for awhile.Then nodded.  
  
"Maybe. Yeah. Sure. Just.....get dressed."  
  
They pulled on the remainder of their clothing and jackets and left the crypt.  
  
  
  
"Hey Buffy! And Spike....."said Willow as the walked through the back door.  
  
"Hey, Will. Is Dawn asleep?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah. She was worried about you. I told her I would send you up as soon as you got home. Um......Why's Spike here?"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike. He shrugged, raising his eyebrows. She looked like she was thinking about something, then she shook her head. He knitted his brow, confused. She smiled, nodding. His eyesbrows went way up. She laughed. Then nodded.  
  
"Okay, can someone please fill me in on the silent conversation you just had?" asked Willow, who was completly lost on what they were trying to say.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike again. Then, turned to Willow."He'll tell you everything." Then she ran to the stairs.  
  
Willow turned back to Spike. "So....."  
  
  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and opened Dawn's door.  
  
"Dawnie?" she whispered as she walked in. Dawn was laying on her bed, but she wasn't asleep.  
  
"Buffy?" she said looking up. She ran to her sister and gave her a hug. "Where were you?"  
  
"Oh, um. About that. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Talk away. I'm all ears."  
  
They took a seat on Dawn's bed. Buffy was looking down at her hands.  
  
~Oh, god, how am I going to tell my little sister that I'm sleeping with Spike. I mean, it's not like she wouldn't absolutly love it, I just don't want her to be mad that I've been ditching her for him. I'll just say it fast and get it over with~  
  
"Buffy. You gonna tell me anytime soon?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Okay. Well...I'm sort of sleeping with Spike and that is where I've been going everytime I've been this late and I didn't mean to ditch you it's just I was really hurting from being pulled from Heaven and he made it better.....he made me feel alive," she finished, panting from talking so fast and so much. Dawn managed to get everything.  
  
She thought about it awhile, then smiled. "You're with Spike? Cool. And just so you know, I'm not really *happy* that you ditch me to be with him, but I don't mind every once in awhile. Just, tell me, so I don't worry."  
  
Buffy wrapped Dawn in a huge hug. "You are the best sister ever, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Buffy released Dawn of her grip."You need to get to bed. You have to get up again in three hours."  
  
"Okay. No wait," Dawn grabbed her sleeve.  
  
"What?" asked Buffy, confused.  
  
"Is that his shirt? It is isn't it? I can smell him on it. Why are you wearing his shirt? Oh, wait, I don't want to know. My feeble teenage mind can't handle that coming from my sister about my big-brother figure."  
  
Buffy helped her into bed and kissed her on the forehead and headed back out. Then, Dawn's voice stopped her.  
  
"Um, Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah, Dawn," she said, turning back to her.  
  
"Some advice. When you tell Xander, if you do, either make sure Spike isn't around, or that he doesn't have a stake on him. Oh, and um, I would advize you, unless you want to scarr him for life, find something to cover that mondo hickey on your neck," Dawn laughed.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight, Dawn," said Buffy as she closed the door behind her.  
  
She headed back down the steps and into the kitchen. Willow was sitting in a chair and Spike was leaning against the counter. Buffy perched upon the counter next to Spike, leaning against him slightly.  
  
"So, Will. What's running through that smart brain of yours?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Just one word......Whoa."  
  
"And is this a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
"It could be either.......But I think in this case......it's good."  
  
Buffy sighed in relief.  
  
"A-are you gonna tell the others?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah. I guess. Tomarrow. I'll call a Scooby meeting at the Magic Box."  
  
"Good, that's good. Oh, and one question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Is he gonna, like, stay here? Now that you two are......together?"  
  
"I didn't even think of that."  
  
"You know, I'm in the room," spoke up Spike."I think I should have a say in this since it's me who's staying somewhere. But, something you may want to take into consideration. What about Social Services?"  
  
"He's right," agreed Willow. "I don't think they would like your boyfriend living in the house. You know.....little ears that shouldn't be hearing things that go bump in the night," Willow said, raising her eyebrows. Buffy's eyes widened. Spike smirked.  
  
"Yeah, you know how much you scream when we_," He started but she covered his mouth with her hand before he could finish. She gave Willow an embarrased look.  
  
"Oh, and I would appreciate we keep the PDA to a minimum in the house in case she happens to see. Don't want to scarr her," added Willow.  
  
Buffy was becoming more flustered with every word."Did you guys plan on making me this uncomfortable or do you just like to see me squirm?"  
  
Willow laughed.  
  
"I like to see you squirm," said Spike in a low voice.  
  
"I really didn't need to hear that," said Dawn who had appeared at the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Buffy, embarrased again.  
  
"I do live here. I got thristy. You guys sure do talk loud," she said with a sly grin.  
  
"Oh my god," said Buffy as she buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Don't worry. I've heard worse."  
  
Buffy's head shot up.  
  
"And I shall be going now," said Dawn as she did an about-face and left. Buffy was about to say something, but Spike put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Let her go. She had something on you, now your even. Forget it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They turned to Willow. She had an amused look on her face.  
  
"I think I had better be going," said Spike, standing up."The sun will be up soon and I don't want to be stuck here all day and endure Bit's tourtment of following me everywhere and asking questions about anything and everything that has to do with us." He started to walk out the door, but at the last minute, turned back and gave her a kiss. He pulled her off the counter as she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. Their bodies rubbed in a rythm against each other. Then, Buffy pulled back, breathing hard. She flashed him a smile and gave him another small kiss before he turned and left.  
  
"See ya later, Sweetness," he called as he left.  
  
Buffy turned back to Willow. She was staring opened mouthed and wide- eyed. She noticed Buffy staring at her, and shook her head.  
  
"I am *never* gonna get used to that," said Willow. 


	2. Secret Revealed

"Explain to me again, why do we have to wait until dark?" whined Xander.  
  
"Because that's when Buffy's coming. Now stop complaining!" snapped Willow.  
  
"Sorrrrryyyyy."  
  
They were all at the Magic Box sitting around waiting for Buffy and Spike to show. But, since it was still light outside, they wouldn't be coming anytime soon.  
  
Dawn flashed Willow a smile. Willow knew it made Dawn giddy with pleasure that her sister and Spike were together.  
  
"Um, Dawn, could you come here a minute?" asked Willow, guestering towards the back. Dawn followed her, closing the door behind her.  
  
"What do you need, Will?" asked Dawn nonchalantly.  
  
"Buffy told you everything last night, right?" she asked.  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"And you know you are not to repeat anything that you overheard us saying in the kitchen, right?"  
  
"Right. Cause that would scarr Xander for life," she giggled.  
  
"Right," said Willow, imagining what Xander would do if he knew what they had said last night.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think Xander wants to know that Spike can make Buffy squirm," Dawn said slyly.  
  
Willow's eyes widened.  
  
"He did *not* say that! He said he liked to see her......oh godess, I did not just say that!" Willow buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Don't worry. I know what he meant."  
  
"And that's a *good* thing?" said Willow sarcastlically as she raised her head.  
  
"I *mean*, I know what you're saying. No mention of anything I heard last night."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
She put her arm around Dawn and they walked back into the front of the store. It was getting dark, they would be ariving soon.  
  
  
  
Buffy and Spike walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. It was still light, but the sun was beyond the horizon so no direct sunlight. Buffy nuzzled against Spike's arm.  
  
"How am I gonna do this?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"You'll figure it out, Sweetness. And I'll be right there to back you up. Along with Red and Nibblet."  
  
"I like that name."  
  
"What name? I said a few."  
  
"Sweetness. It's a change. I like it more than luv and pet and goldilocks. I really didn't like that name. Then I wouldn't have cut off my hair."  
  
"I like it short," he said, running his hand through her hair, pushing a loose strand out of her eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her on the head.  
  
"Figures."  
  
They approached the Magic Box, but before they walked in front of the store, they ducked into an alley.  
  
Spike pushed her up against the wall.  
  
"I love you, Buffy," he growled. He kissed her passionatly. She gripped his arms tightly. Her tongue tangled with his.  
  
They pulled away so Buffy could breath.  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered hoarsly.  
  
Their bodies pressed against each other. She could feel that familar pressure against her stomach as her hands snaked up his shirt. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he just placed them against the wall just above her shoulders, letting her hands roam around his body.  
  
He moaned at her touch.  
  
"Are you guys planning on coming in anytime soon?" asked someone to their left.  
  
Their lips parted, but they didn't move away.  
  
"Dawn!" said Buffy, pulling her hands out of Spike's shirt.  
  
"Yeah. Your lucky I came out instead of anyone else. I could here you all the way in the training room. I swear the walls were shaking," she grinned, watching Spike and Buffy's eyes widened with every word.  
  
She burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding! I came out here to take something to the dumpster and heard you two moaning like crazy. And I'm not lieing about that."  
  
"Great," Buffy threw her hands up." I probably just scarred my sister for life and now I have to go face the Wrath of Xander for the same thing. I don't think I can do that with her there."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll occupie myself so I don't screw you up," reassured Dawn.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry, Sweetness," Spike said, touching his forhead to hers.  
  
"God, you two are *so* sappy," Dawn said, laughing as she walked back into the Magic Box.  
  
They looked back at each other.  
  
She took his hand and linked it with hers and held their hands up.  
  
"See this? I don't want you to let go of my hand until I am back home, after this is all over. Are we clear?"  
  
"Crystal." They started walking out of alley.  
  
"Great.....I still don't think I can do this," she said, stopping suddenly, causing Spike to yank back so that he wouldn't let go of her hand.  
  
He got his balance, and pulled her forward. "Your not turning back now."  
  
They walked out of the alley and around the front.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
She squeezed his hand in response as they walked into the Magic Box. Buffy stood very close to Spike so that Xander couldn't see their linked hand. It's not that she didn't want him to know, she just didn't want questions asked before she had a chance to explain.  
  
"Finally!" Xander exclaimed as they walked in. "Now we can start doing whatever it is that we're here for."  
  
Buffy felt Spike give her hand a sqeeze.  
  
Buffy looked around the room. Willow and Dawn were smiling, and Tara had her eyebrows raised. Buffy gave a slight nod to Tara, who smiled widely.  
  
Spike watched Buffy and Tara's silent conversation.  
  
"You told Tara, too?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She nodded. He groaned and looked up. Now he knew why Tara had acted as she did when she had caught him and Buffy during the party.  
  
"So...." Xander edged on. "Is someone going to explain to me why I am here?"  
  
"Wait!" cried Dawn. Everyone turned to her. She walked up to Xander and held out her hand.  
  
"Hand over any stakes, holy water, crosses, ect."  
  
"Why?" he asked suspicously.  
  
"Just do it," she said impatiently. He handed over a small pocket cross and a stake he hid in his deepest pocket.  
  
"Thank you," she said and went back to what she was doing. She noticed everyone looking at her. "Go on with what you were doing. Pay no attention to me."  
  
Everyone turned back to Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Okay. Xander. I'm going to tell you something. And, frankly, I don't care wether you like it or not," Buffy started, gaining some courage in her voice. "Me.....and Spike......are....." she lost her courage, so Spike finished for her by raising their linked hands.  
  
"Oh," said Xander. Then his eyebrows shot up,"Oh! No! You have got to be kidding me." He suddenly regreted giving up his weapons to Dawn.  
  
He stood up to face Spike, but Buffy stood between them.  
  
"Xander! No! Back off!"  
  
"Oh my god! How long? When? Where? No, wait! I don't want to know those last two," he buried his head in his hands. When he noticed everyone else having no reaction, his mouth blanched. "They all knew, didn't they? Am I the only one that didn't know?"  
  
"Whelp, calm down," said Spike.  
  
"Calm down! Calm down? My best friend is sleeping with someone I hate and I thought she hated. Now, this is not of any interest to me, but I *have* to know, have you guys....uughh," he moved his hands in front of him," when I was around at all? Even in the same building?"  
  
Buffy looked at him, embarrased. "Um, first, we got into a fight, and afterwards we....in the old abandoned house down the road. And when I was invisible," she whispered.  
  
"When you were invisible? Oh my GOD! I was THERE! That was what he was doing? Oh my god. I heard moaning and noises and.....OH MY GOD!"  
  
He fell back in his seat. Then, he looked back up. "Okay. This is what I'm gonna do. I have alot of rage and anger and crap all bottled up inside me and I need to vent it before I say something I regret. Now, you can either let me yell and lecture and be Giles for about half an hour, or you can let me hit him. Just once," he said, holding up a finger.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy and shrugged. "He is *not* going to hit you," said Buffy firmly.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time."  
  
Buffy looked at the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, Sweetness. Just let him get it over with," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. He walked up to Xander, still holding Buffy's hand. "Gimme your best shot, Harris."  
  
Xander looked up, suprised, but willing. He stood up to face Spike. He took his fist, wound back, and gave Spike the hardest punch he could throw. Spike stumbled back as Xander's fist connected with his jaw.  
  
"Ooww!" cried Xander as he clutched his hand. "That hurt! But, *man* that felt good!"  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Spike, clutching his jaw while Buffy fussed over him. "I'm fine, Sweetness. I've had worse."  
  
They looked over at Xander. "So....are we cool?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I guess. I don't like it. But, now that I got to hit him, I'm fine."  
  
He walked up to Spike and stared him in the eye. "You hurt her. You die." And he walked away.  
  
  
  
"That went better than I thought," said Buffy as her and Spike walked home. Willow and Dawn were walking behind them. The two were giggling and laughing.  
  
Spike stopped, suddenly, and turned around. "I heard that Red!"  
  
The two burst out laughing.  
  
He turned back around and kept walking.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Buffy curiously.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"You'll kill Red for saying this around your lil sis."  
  
Buffy stopped. "Okay, now I am inclined to know. What did she say?"  
  
Spike pulled her foreward to keep her walking. "She made a bet with Dawn that we would be in bed, having sex, before I left."  
  
"What?!" she cried. "I'm gonna kill her."  
  
"I'm going to use the Whelp's quote and say 'I told you so'."  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna kill her."  
  
"Just keep walking."  
  
"So, what do you want to do? Make Willow, lose the bet, or win?" said Buffy with a glint in her eye.  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"How much did she bet Dawn?"  
  
"Twenty."  
  
"Well. I would say do it, but.....you're not gonna hate me if I say we should have sex, right?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Okay, I think we should show Willow that we do have *some* self control. And, I don't think it would be appropriate for Dawn to be in the same building. You know, that is stuff she shouldn't be hearing."  
  
"I know what your saying. No sex. Tonight. Right?"  
  
"Right," she said, squeezing his hand.  
  
They walked up the driveway to the house. Buffy pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.  
  
"So, am I allowed to let go of your hand now?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she said, letting go of his hand.  
  
They walked into the living room, with Dawn and Willow right behind them.  
  
"Dawn, you need to get to bed. You've got school tomarrow," shouted Buffy.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey, Willow! Come 'er."  
  
Willow appeared at the doorway. "Yeah, Buffy?"  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I don't appritiate you warping my litle sister's mind like that," she said with a smile.  
  
Willow's eyes widened. Then she glared at Spike. "Oh, about that. Um, I didn't mean......I mean.....you weren't.....suppose to hear that."  
  
"Red, your babbling," Spike pointed out.  
  
"And just so you know," said Buffy, "I am *not* going to do that. Which means you will owe Dawn twenty in the morning."  
  
"Yeah," she started to walk out of the room. She mumbled, "Stupid vampire and his super hearing." She knew Spike heard her, even though he didn't reply,  
  
Spike turned to face Buffy. "I guess I should be going."  
  
"I'll walk you to the door."  
  
They got off the couch and stepped out of the house on the porch. Their hands were linked and their forehead were touching.  
  
"So, I guess I'll see you later," she whispered, smiling at him.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Do I get a kiss good night?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
His lips brushed against hers, then they crushed against each other, kissing hungrily. Their hands roamed each other's bodies.  
  
They broke apart. Buffy was gasping, but she soon kissed him again. This time, it was more tender and passionate, instead of rough and hungry.  
  
"Check out the lust bunnies."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. She knew that vioce and that quote anywhere. She broke away from Spike and turned to the other Slayer.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Faith?" 


	3. Red Plus

"What the hell are you doing here, Faith?"  
  
"What a nice way to greet old friends," said Faith. She ran up on the porch standing next to Spike. "He's nice. I never thought you would get over Angel."  
  
"Things change. You, of all people should know that."  
  
"Yeah, I should."  
  
Buffy crossed her arms, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Just come to see ya, B. Why can't you just except that?"  
  
"Because I don't trust you."  
  
"Well. I guess I'll just give you the scoop. I was released from jail on parol. The council decided to give me a second chance and let me patrol in London. After a few months, they started to train me for something big. I didn't know what, but I knew it was big. About a week ago, they told me they had found a prophesy. The prophesy had a few glitches, but they managed to figure it out. It said that you and I would roam the Earth the year of the new millinium, blah blah blah. Here's something big, the demons in Hell are forming an army. They're planning an attack. They plan on opening the Hellmouth and taking over Sunnydale. The council found an opening to Hell and sent some spies down. They found out that they were going to kill you and toture me, not killing so that a new Slayer would be called. But, here's the kicker, B. They have to wait until a baby is born. The baby will be the ultimate Slayer. It can't be killed naturaly. No natural wound can kill it. It has to be mystical....magicy...something like that. Anyway. Once the baby is born, you and I have to fight in the battle. You can round up your witches and demons and vampires, and we fight."  
  
"What about the baby?" asked Buffy curiously.  
  
"The baby is the key to opening the Hellmouth and keeping it open for all eternity. They need it. But, the Powers To Be had to make sure that didn't happen. So, they are gonna send the baby to a Slayer. Now, I don't know about you, but I had a pregnacy test and it ain't me. There's only one other Slayer," she said, pointing to Buffy.  
  
"Me! I'm not pregnant. I can't be pregnant. I've only been with Spike. Vampires aren't.....made to have babies."  
  
"Prophesies don't lie, B." She held out some pregnancy tests. "Go see for yourself."  
  
"I will, " she said, grabbing the tests from Faith and storming upstairs, leaving Faith and Spike on the porch.  
  
"There's something else I didn't mention about the prophesy. It said....that one of us would die. It said it would be the one that *didn't* have a baby, but those things can be kind of tricky."  
  
Spike looked her in the eyes. "If she has a baby, and it's mine, neither one of them is dieing." He walked into the house.  
  
  
  
Inside, Buffy had already finished the tests and was waiting for them to clear up.  
  
There was a knock on the bathroom door.  
  
"Come in," she said.  
  
Spike walked in. "How's it going, Sweetness?"  
  
"We'll find out soon enough."  
  
She stared at the two testers. Something started to show up. Before she could make out what color or shape it was, Spike swiped them away.  
  
"Hey!" she cried, trying to grab them back.  
  
"Sweetness. I think you should go outside and talk to your friend. I'll call you back in here when they show up."  
  
She stopped trying to grab them away and stood, defeated. "Fine."  
  
She walked out of the room.  
  
"Buffy?" said Willow, who had appeared outside her door. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'll tell you tomarrow, just get some sleep."  
  
"Who's here?" she asked stubbornly.  
  
"Tomarrow."  
  
Willow huffed then walked back into her room.  
  
Buffy walks down the steps and stands with Faith on the porch.  
  
"What's up?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I forgot to mention something....about the prophesy," Faith looked at the floor.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"One of us......I....am suppose to die. The prophesy said one will give birth and one will die. B, I don't know if your pregnant, but it's very likely. And Buffy," she started to cry," I don't think I can handle dieing. You ....have died....twice. It doesn't faze you. I don't want to die."  
  
Buffy pulled Faith into as akward hug. "Don't worry, you are not going to die. I am not pregnant which means you are not going to die."  
  
"Buffy!" Spike called from upstairs.  
  
Buffy let go of Faith wiping a tear off her cheek. "Don't worry."  
  
They walked up the steps. Down the hall, into the bathroom. Spike had his head in his hands, holding the testers.  
  
  
  
"Nooooo!"  
  
Dawn heard a cry from her room. She woke with a start. Willow woke up also. They both rushed out of their room and into the bathroom.  
  
Buffy was sitting on Spike's lap, leaning against his chest, her eyes looking lifeless. Spike was stroking her hair. Faith was on the floor, leaning agianst the wall, her knees tucked into her chest, sobbing.  
  
"No, no. No, no, no, no, no," Faith kept repeating with each sob.  
  
"Buffy? What's wrong?" Dawn asked wearly. "Why is Faith here?"  
  
"I don't want to die," cried Faith.  
  
Spike looked up, handing Willow the tester.  
  
"It's Buffy's," he explained.  
  
Willow looked at the tester, and gasped.  
  
It had a red plus on it. 


	4. Hell Raiser

"So...your pregnant?" said Willow.  
  
Buffy had just come back from a doctor's appointment to make sure she was pregnant, and sure enough.  
  
"Four months."  
  
She came in and sat down next to Willow on the couch.  
  
"Will, what am I gonna to do? A baby? And then I have to fight in a battle after it's born, but I can't let the other side get it. How am I suppose to do all that?"  
  
"You're the Slayer. You're Buffy Summers. You've had worse. It's just like when you had to protect Dawn. Sort of. Just keep the baby out of harm's way until they can't do it anymore."  
  
"You make it sound so simple."  
  
"Sorry.....Um.....Who's the father?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I didn't want to see yet. But I have a good idea of who it is."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"But...isn't he...like..a vampire. I mean...aren't they, like, not....made to have babies?"  
  
"I guess the Powers To Be take what they can get. It has to be him. He's the only one I've been with."  
  
"I believe you. Does he?"  
  
"I'm sure he does. He knows I haven't been with anyone else. Otherwise he would have sensed it. You know how Oz could sense that you and Tara were together because your sent was all over her?"  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"It's the same way with me. If I were to go and suddenly have sex with Xander, Spike could sense it next time I saw him."  
  
"Part of me thinks that should freak you out."  
  
"It probably should, but it doesn't. It's actually better that way, cause I don't have to convince him that I'm not with anyone else."  
  
"Doesn't he trust you?"  
  
"Yes. But anyone would be a little suspicous if your a vampire and someone says you got them pregnant cause you're the only one they've been with."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. Buffy started to rummage around in her purse.  
  
"You want to see the baby?" asked Buffy when she stopped rummaging.  
  
"Of course," Willow squealed.  
  
Buffy handed her the pictures. Willow cooed over the pictures.  
  
"See that's the feet...that's the head....their's a hand......"  
  
"Do you know what gender it is?"  
  
"It's a girl."  
  
"Ohhh. A little baby girl. What are you going to name it?"  
  
"I don't know. I just found out I was pregnant a few days ago. I think I'll let Spike name it."  
  
"Have you seen him since Faith came?"  
  
"Yeah. Just once. I had to pick up Dawn from his crypt. He barley even looked at me."  
  
Willow put a comforting hand on her arm. "That doesn't mean anything. He's just scared. He has something that everyone had told him for the past hundred years he couldn't have. That's enough to scare even the toughest vampire."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I think you should go see him. Go show him the pictures. Let him see his daughter."  
  
"You're right."  
  
Willow wrapped Buffy into a hug. Then she let go and held her at arm's length. "We should have these talks more often."  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
The door opened.  
  
Faith walked in.  
  
"Hey, Faith. What's going on?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Nothin' much," she replied, coming into the living room and sitting in the chair. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Went to see my baby. Wanna see?"  
  
"Sure," she said, leaning out to grab the pictures. She looked them over. "She's gonna be beautiful."  
  
"How'd you know it was a girl?" asked Willow.  
  
"I could just tell."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, B. Is your boyfriend the father?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he is."  
  
"So. Who is he? Where'd you see him? Need details."  
  
"Remember Angel?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course."  
  
"Spike is his childe."  
  
Faith didn't seen shocked. She just grinned.  
  
"You always did have a thing for the dark side. Not as much as me, but you were always a little bad."  
  
They sat in silence for a few more minutes. It was almost time for Dawn to get home. Buffy was debating with herself wether she should take Dawn with her to see Spike, and wether she should wait until dark.  
  
"I think I should get upstairs. I have...stuff to do," Willow excused herself.  
  
That left Faith and Buffy.  
  
"So...the father's a vampire?" Faith tried at conversation.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Isn't that kind of impossible."  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"Are you mad at me?" asked Faith, getting defensive.  
  
"I'm not sure. First you try and kill my friends, then you come back a few years later and tell me I'm pregnant and my baby is the key to opening the Hellmouth. And you tell me that one of us is gonna die."  
  
"I already explained that to you. It's me who's gonna die. You're having the baby."  
  
"How do you know that? I've changed prophesys before. How do I know my baby is going to make it? How do I know none of my friends are going to die?"  
  
"You don't know, B. You just have to roll with the punches and take what the Powers give you."  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want to just take what they *give* me. None of my friends are going to die. I will, before they do."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then they heard the door open and shut.  
  
"Hey, Buffy. I'm home," Dawn called from the hall. She came into the living room.  
  
"Hey, Dawn. Do you have any homework?" asked Buffy.  
  
"No. Didn't you go to the doctor's today?"  
  
"Yeah. Want to see the pictures of the baby?"  
  
"Sure." Dawn ran over to the couch and sat dow next to Buffy. She handed over the pictures to Dawn for her to look at.  
  
"Ooohhh. It's so little. Their's its head and hands and head. How long til it's due?"  
  
"About five months."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Female."  
  
"Does Spike know?"  
  
Buffy looked down at the ground. "Not yet. He hasn't said a word to me since we found out."  
  
"Do you want me to go talk to him?"  
  
Buffy looked up. "No. I'm a big girl. I'll go talk to him myself. I'll go after dark."  
  
"I would go before, otherwise he might not be there."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
"No. I want to talk to him by myself."  
  
Dawn handed the pictures back to Buffy, and she put them in her purse. Dawn put her hand on her sister's arm.  
  
"Can I give you some advice?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Tell him you love him."  
  
Buffy looked her sister in the eyes. "I already have. That night in the alley-"  
  
"How do you know it wasn't just the heat of the moment? I mean, you guys were gettin' it on pretty hard, you might have just said that so he wouldn't stop."  
  
"I was not-" Buffy started.  
  
"He doesn't know that. Think about everything he's done for you and me. The least you can do is tell him how you feel while you guys still have your clothes on."  
  
Buffy looked at her hands. Her sister was right, and Buffy knew it. She knew she had alot to talk about.  
  
  
  
Buffy stopped just outside the cemetary. She took a deep breath to work up her courage. She started towards his crypt. Once she was within about a few feet of it she knew there was no turning back. He could sense her wether he was asleep or not, and if she left, she would probably just make it worse.  
  
She thought about it, and decided not to try and tear down to door. She slowly opened the door, closing it behind her. She looked around, he wasn't in sight. She had expected him to be asleep.  
  
She climbed down the ladder, landing on the ground with a loud thump.  
  
Spike had sensed her coming. He was laying on his bed with the sheet wrapped around his waist. He had learned to keep it that way, just because sometimes Dawn comes by unexpectantly and he doesn't sense she's there until she's standing right next to the bed, yelling at him to cover up.  
  
Buffy crossed the room and took a seat next to him on his bed. She knew he was faking, but decided to play along.  
  
She took of her jacket and set it down on the floor next to her purse. She traced spirals on his back with her fingers. Her hands danced lightly across his back.  
  
Spike smiled to himself, wondering what she was doing.  
  
Buffy slipped her fingers under the egde of the sheet, sliding her fingers around his waist. She pulled slightly at the sheet, pulling it down around his hips.  
  
"What are you doing?" he finally asked.  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Waiting for you to stop playing so I can talk to you," she said, taking her fingers out from under the sheet.  
  
He turned to face her, propping his head up on his arm. "What do you want to talk about, Sweetness?"  
  
"The baby."  
  
He waited a few seconds before replieing. "What about the baby?"  
  
"I want to know why you haven't said two words to me since I found out I was pregnant. I need some support. It's not easy for me either. I have to keep these demons from killing it. But, I need you to help me. She's your child, too."  
  
"She?"  
  
"It's a girl. I'm four months along."  
  
There was a short pause before he spoke. "So...what are you gonna name the bite-sized?"  
  
"I want you to name her," she spoke softly.  
  
That took him by surprise. He hadn't even expected her to let him name the child.  
  
"I don't know. I would have to wait until she's born. You can't tell the baby's perfect name until you've seen her in person."  
  
"Take your time."  
  
Silence. She was getting used to it. It seemed to overcome the room more and more everyday.  
  
"Um....I...I need you to take a paternity test. I mean, you *are* the only one I've been with. I just...want to be sure. The Powers are tricky things to mess with and I don't want to screw up if it comes to my baby."  
  
"Yeah. Of course."  
  
"Well you take me to the hospital to get the test done?"  
  
"Sure." He got up off the bed and pulled on his jeans. She watched him get dressed. He buttoned up his red, silk shirt halfway, and pulled on his boots. He sat down on the bed, reaching under it. He pulled a bottle, that Buffy guessed was of gel. He put some in his hand and pushed his hair back against his head. Then he grabbed his duster and headed up the ladder.  
  
Buffy followed at his heels, climbing up the ladder.  
  
"Check outside. See if the sun's down far enough that I can walk out," he told her.  
  
She opend the door, but the sun was still in the sky. She closed it behind her. "It won't be down for about another hour."  
  
"Right then. You just run on home and I'll come pick you up when the sun's down."  
  
"O-okay. I guess I'll see you in a little while," she said as she walked out the door. Before she closed the door, she paused, thinking.  
  
Then, she walked back over to Spike, pulled the collar of his duster down, making his lips meet hers.  
  
It was so soft and tender. It was almost as sweet as when Buffy was pretending she was the Buff-Bot.  
  
She broke away. "I love you."  
  
He watched her eyes. They were full of disire, love, and beauty. He knew that she had meant it.  
  
"I love you, too," he said in barley above a whisper.  
  
She flashed him one of her terrific smiles and turned to leave. "See ya later," she said with a wave, not even turning back.  
  
  
  
Willow was making dinner when Buffy walked through the door.  
  
"Hey, Buffy. Dawn said you went to talk to Spike.....How'd it go?"  
  
"I'm not sure. We didn't fight. He was kind of quiet. I took Dawn's advice and told him I loved him. Then, he was sort of speechless. I had to leave. He'll come by later to take me back to the doctor's. I need him to take a paternity test."  
  
"I thought you said he was the only one you were with?" asked Willow, confused.  
  
"He is. But, you know how the Powers work. They make it as hard on you as humanly possible."  
  
"This is true."  
  
Buffy looked over at what was on the stove.  
  
"Whatch ya cookin'?" she asked. She took a wif. "Smells good."  
  
"Ribs, corn, and mashed potatoes. I decided we should have a nice dinner for once."  
  
"Save some for me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Buffy grabbed an apple and walked out of the room. Dawn was sitting in the living room with books and papers spread on the floor.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't have any homework," Buffy pointed out.  
  
"I lied. I knew because of the tense air between you and Faith that something was up. Besides, then I wouldn't have been able to give you my expert advice........which I know worked because you're smiling."  
  
Buffy was smiling. Dawn's advice had been helpful.  
  
"So....what happened? Was he speechless? Did you kiss? Did you leave him standing there confused, disoriented, but with a totale look of lust in his eyes?"  
  
"How do you know me so well?"  
  
"Not just you. I know Spike as well. When you spend a whole summer together you learn some things about each other."  
  
"Things, huh? Like...what kind of things?" Buffy asked slowly, laying on her stomach on the floor.  
  
"Well, like when he was......wait. I should have known I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. I promised."  
  
"Oh, come on Dawn. If it's something you can't tell me why don't you ever use it against him."  
  
"Oh, but I do. But, if I tell you, it wouldn't be of any use to me. Most of the things I know have to do with something he doesn't want you to know. The only reason he told me is because he didn't think you would be here for me to use it against him."  
  
"Okay, you're just doing this to tempt me, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You can't tell me one thing?" whined Buffy, hoping for some sort of blackmail material.  
  
"Sorry, that information is confidential," she said, closing her book.  
  
  
  
About an hour later, there was a knock at the door.  
  
Dawn answered the door.  
  
"Hey, Sweet Bit. Where's your big sis?" Spike asked.  
  
"She's coming."  
  
Dawn moved away from the door, running up the steps.  
  
Spike stepped into the house, looking around. Nothing he hasn't seen before.  
  
Buffy fooled with her hair, finally pulling it back into a pony-tail.  
  
Dawn appeared at the door. "Buffy, Spike's here."  
  
"Coming."  
  
She smoothed her shirt, already feeling the slight round of her stomach. She was wearing her tight leather jeans with a black long- sleeved shirt. ~Might as well wear it while I still can~she thought when she had pulled on her pants.  
  
She took one last look at herself in the mirror, and headed down the steps.  
  
Spike looked up as Buffy started down the steps.  
  
He looked her up and down, lust in his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you put your eyes back in their sockets and tell her she looks nice," teased Dawn.  
  
Spike tore his eyes away from Buffy to glare at Dawn, but turned back to Buffy as she came down the last step. He put his arms around her waist from behind, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"You look beautiful," he purred in her ear.  
  
"Thank you. You're not half bad yourself."  
  
They both looked up at Dawn.  
  
"I know. Leave the room. My little virgin self can't handle seeing two people kiss even though they're just my sister and my best friend." She took a second to think about what she had just said. "No wait, that's a very good reason."  
  
She left the room.  
  
Now that Dawn was gone, Buffy turned around to face Spike, his hands still around her waist. "After we're done with the doctors, do you want to go somewhere? Like movie, or dinner?"  
  
"What about Dawn?"  
  
"Willow can take care of it. I just want to have you to myself for a little while," she said before giving him a kiss.  
  
She pushed him up against the wall, their bodies falling into a familar rythm.  
  
About thirty seconds later, she broke away when she ran out of breath. She panted from the lack of air.  
  
Spike grinned at her, giving her one last kiss before taking her hand and leading her outside.  
  
"What's with the change?" she said when she saw the motorcyle he had stolen from the hell gang instead of his old Desoto.  
  
"I like change."  
  
He took a seat on the motorcycle. Before she climbed on behind him, he handed her a helmet.  
  
"Don't want you getting a concusion with a baby inside you."  
  
"Of course not." She pulled the helmet over her head and climbed on behind Spike, putting her arms around his waist.  
  
He pulled out of the driveway and started down the street.  
  
Buffy loved the feeling of the air hitting her face. It made her feel alive, and not to many things have made her feel that way lately.  
  
He pulled up to the hospital, and parked the motorcycle. Buffy pulled the motorcycle helmet off her head and placed it on the back.  
  
They walked into the hospital, hands linked.  
  
  
  
Back at the house, the phone was on it's fifth ring when Dawn finally picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uh, Dawn? This is Giles. Is Buffy around?"  
  
"Uh, no. She's out with Spike. They went....somewhere. I'm not sure where. Is there a reason that you called?"  
  
"Well, uh, yes. It is rather important. Is Willow there?"  
  
"I think. Let me check." She put the phone down and ran up the stairs. She checked her mom's old room. Willow was sprawled out on the bed with a book, that she was reading, under her head.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
Willow looked up from her book. "Yeah, Dawnie."  
  
"Giles is on the phone. He needs to talk to you. It's important."  
  
"Oh. Okay." She closed her book and ran out of the room. She ran down the steps and picked up the phone. "Giles. What's up?"  
  
"Well. I just got some information from the council's spies. They recieved some details about the ritual of the opening the Hellmouth."  
  
  
  
Spike and Buffy walked out of the hospital the same way they walked in.  
  
"Told you, you're the daddy," said Buffy. She leaned against his arm.  
  
"I never said I wasn't. I just....It wasn't exactly suppose to be possible."  
  
"Well, it is. Get used to it."  
  
They found Spike's motorcycle and climbed on.  
  
"You want to go anywhere? I mean, I'm not really hungry and the theatere doesn't have any good movies. I checked," she asked him.  
  
"Whatever you want, Sweetness."  
  
"Let's just go back to my place. Willow is cooking a decent meal tonight. You can stay for dinner."  
  
"It's a date."  
  
Buffy pulled the helmet over her head and her arms around Spike's waist. He turned on the motorcycle and sped away.  
  
Before going straight home, they cruised around town for a few minutes, just to make sure there were no vampires in plain sight.  
  
After a circling town twice, and Buffy was satisfied, they headed back home.  
  
When they walked into the door, they didn't see or hear anyone.  
  
"Will?" Buffy called.  
  
"Nibblet? Red?"  
  
"Willow didn't say they were going anywhere. I'll go check upstairs." Buffy ran up the steps while Spike walked into the kitchen.  
  
There was a note on the table.  
  
  
  
Hey guys,  
  
Listen, Giles found something really important about the baby. He needed us to look something up at the Magic Box. Me and Willow rounded up Faith, Xander and Tara and we're meeting there. You need to come her as soon as you get home.  
  
Love you both,  
  
Dawn  
  
  
  
"Buffy!" he shouted.  
  
"Yeah," she appeared at the doorway.  
  
"They're at the Magic Box." He handed her the note, pulling her arm behind him as he walked out of the house.  
  
They drove over to the Magic Box.  
  
Everyone looked up as they walked in.  
  
"Hey, Buffy," called Dawn from the research table.  
  
"Hey, Dawn. What's up? What's so important?"  
  
"Well, Giles found out something about the baby and the ritual," said Willow from the restricted zone.  
  
"Well, what the bloody hell it is," said Spike, getting agitated.  
  
Willow climbed down the steps. "Okay. Giles recieved some info on the ritual. The spies that they sent down, found out that the baby's blood open the Hellmouth, but it will only stay open until the baby dies. But, they also found out, that if the demons mixed the baby's blood, and it's parents blood, which is you two. Right?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Well, then the Hellmouth will stay open forever. Now, there is only a certain time they can perform the ritual. It has to be a exactly thirty days after the baby is born. So, if you can keep the baby in hiding thirty-one days after it's born, you'll be okay. But-"  
  
"There sure are alot of 'buts' here, Will," Buffy interuppted.  
  
"Just..let me finish."  
  
"Okay, continue."  
  
"Thank you. Okay, but, they also found out that the demons were planning on, if they can't get the parents, they would just do the ritual then, and keep the baby. Then, when the baby turned sixteen, they would turn her immortal. So that she wouldn't ever die."  
  
"Why sixteen?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"We don't know. I guess they just want to make it some kind of ceramony thing, You know, raise her in Hell. Make her learn their ways. I think Giles mentioned that they would raise her....and train her.....to kill her mother."  
  
Buffy stood in shock.  
  
Spike stepped forward. "Okay, so, the baby is born. Thirty days after is the ritual due date. If the baby's blood is used, the hellmouth opens until she dies. If they get a hold of Buffy and my blood, the hellmouth stays open forever. But, if they don't get our blood, they are gonna raise her and train her to kill Buffy and at her sixteenth birthday they will make her immortal. Correct?"  
  
"Right, right, and right."  
  
"But, that's okay, right?" spoke up Dawn. Everyone looked at her."I mean, because that's not going to happen. They're not gonna get to her."  
  
"That's right," said Willow confidently.  
  
"Wait. I have a question," Buffy said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You said....they would raise her in hell. Right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, the years in hell are different. One-hundred years down there is just one day up here. Wouldn't that mean that the day they take her....if they do.....she would come back, sixteen, the same day?"  
  
"Well....I guess so."  
  
Spike came up behind Buffy, slipping his arms around her waist. "Just remember, it's not going to happen," he whispered on her ear.  
  
"Hey! I've been quiet this whole time, but can we please keep the PDA to a minimum?" asked Xander.  
  
"You should talk," Spike said, looking up, but never backing away. "You and Anya would have sex in front of everyone if you could have it you way."  
  
"Uh....you....just....shut up!" called Xander, not thinking of a good comeback.  
  
"So, back to the main subject," Willow said. "The point I'm trying to make while telling you all this, is that you two need to be in hiding until this is all over. I, I mean, Tara, can put a protection spell around Buffy's house. Before the baby is born, the hell army might try and kidnap Buffy and and keep her until the baby is born. And, if they have all three of you, we would be in big trouble. From what Giles told me, this ritual cannot be reversed. Once it's done, I can do nothing to stop it. It doesn't matter if they just do just the baby, or if they do all three of you at once. If the hellmouth is opened, unless it's just the baby, and something kills it, it will never close again."  
  
"So, this is major apocalypse material, right?" said Xander.  
  
"Yup. Hellmouth opens, world taken over by demons, the whole nine yards."  
  
"So, we hide. That's really couragous," said Buffy sarcastically.  
  
"It's the safest thing to do, Sweetness," Spike whispered in her ear.  
  
"I know. I'm just....scared. If, these things get her, she might grow up in hell and come back to kill us. That's alot. And, if they do this ritual with just her, someone has to kill her. I can't do that. It will all go down in one night, too. The battle, the ritual, and her coming back. Immortal."  
  
"Did Rupert say how they would make her immortal, Red?" Spiked asked, not taking his eyes off Buffy.  
  
"Um, I think it's the same way the Mayor had. You know, invinsiblity and all."  
  
"But, then, nothing can kill her, right? I mean, how would anything kill her?"  
  
"I don't know, Buffy. I think that was kind of the idea. You know, nothing can kill her, Hellmouth never closes."  
  
"Hey. We are losing the prospective again," spoke up Dawn. "She isn't going to get taken. She isn't gonna become immortal, and you won't have to worry about closing the Hellmouth."  
  
"Dawn's right. We can't let them freak us out. It would make everyone edgy and we need everyone at their best."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Hey, B," Faith's voice came from the back of the room where she had been sitting on the floor. "I just wanted you to know, I know I'm not on your list of favorite people right now, but I want you to know, I won't let this ....thing, touch your baby. I'll fight by you til the end. I don't want you to have to see your daughter after she's spent sixteen years in Hell."  
  
"What do you mean? What about being in Hell. She wouldn't be like Angel. She's too important to risk her sanity."  
  
"Maybe she won't be a scavage hunter," said Faith, getting up from her spot and walking towards Buffy. "But, she will be bad. If they raise her in Hell, she will learn not to know fear. She will be trained for one purpose. That will be to kill you. They will make it her destiny to kill you. They will make her strong, fearless, and merciless. She will grow up with power. If she is as important as they say, they will treat her like a goddess. She will get what she wants when she wants it. And when she comes back, she won't want you. She'll recognize you as the enemy, not her mother. They probably won't even tell her you're her mother."  
  
By now she was right in Buffy's face. Buffy had no anger towards her. She was just telling her like it is, and that's more than Buffy could ask for right now.  
  
Faith turned away from Buffy, facing the rest of the gang. "So, the question is....How do we prevent this from happening?" 


	5. Early Arrival

The next few months were kind of hectic. Someone was with Buffy at all times. Usually Spike. They decided it would be best for Spike to move in with Buffy and Dawn until this was all over.  
  
Tara had managed to put a protection around the house, with a little coaching from Willow. The spell was like a de-invite for vampires. Except it worked on anything and everything. No one could come in unless they were invited. The scoobies and Giles, who had come down to help keep Buffy safe, were the only ones aloud to come in. None of Dawn friends were aloud and, since she wasn't around to be invited, niether was Anya.  
  
Giles and Faith had also taken shelter at Buffy's house. Faith wanted to be around incase something went wrong and Buffy couldn't fight because of the baby. Giles wanted to help Buffy learn anything they could about the ritual and how important the baby was. Nothing new came up.  
  
When Buffy went into her eighth month, she and Spike went on lock-down. Niether one of them left the house. They didn't want to put the baby, or themselves, in jepordy. So, they depended on everyone else to get everything they needed, but with six people in residence at the house, it wasn't so bad.  
  
Except that Buffy and Spike were getting spied on by a young teen that wanted to capture a moment when they were kissing. 'I just want to see one time when you're not fighting' Dawn had explained when they had caught her watching them make out in the hall.  
  
  
  
Dawn opened the fridge, examing it's contents. No one had been to the store recently and the fridge was empty.  
  
She wondered if Buffy would let her run out and grab some grub, but she immedaitly disregarded that idea, knowing Buffy's answer would be no. Faith was out, Giles was at the Magic Box, and Willow was at class.  
  
"Buffy, you need to give Xander a call. We're out of food," Dawn said, walking into the living room."  
  
Buffy was laying on the couch with her head on Spike's lap. They were watching T.V. "You can call him. I'm tired."  
  
"Okay." She walked out of the room.  
  
Spike pushed a strand of hair out of Buffy's eyes. "You just rest, Sweetness," he said softly.  
  
Dawn picked up the phone and punched in Xander's number.  
  
The answering machine was about to come on when Xander picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hey, Xander. It's Dawn. Listen, I need you to make a run to the store if you don't mind. I'm starving and Faith, Giles, and Willow are out."  
  
"Sure. No problem. What do you need?"  
  
"Um, some milk, coke, bread, cereal, some kind of lunch meat, and eggs. Oh, and popcorn. I need some junk food."  
  
"Tell him to grab a pint of Rocky Road icecream," Buffy called from the living room.  
  
"And some Rocky Road. Just a pint. For Buffy," Dawn finished off.  
  
"Got it. See ya in a minute."  
  
"Thanks Xan."  
  
"No prob."  
  
She hung up the phone and walked into the living room to watch T.V. with Spike and Buffy.  
  
  
  
What she didn't know is that someone had listened to their entire conversation.  
  
  
  
Xander grabbed everything Dawn had listed. Bread, lunch meat, milk, coke, cereal, eegs...  
  
"Ah. Rocky Road," said Xander, pulling it out of the freezer and throwing it into his cart.  
  
He walked up to the front counter and put the stuff on the counter.  
  
The lady at the cash register gave him a small smile and rang up the totale. He handed her a few bills, and she gave him change. The man by the counter had put the items into another cart, and let Xander lead him out.  
  
As they walked out to Xander's car, a man ran right into the cart.  
  
"Hey, man! Watch where you're going!" exclaimed the boy pushing the cart.  
  
The man staid bent over the cart, then sat back up slowly, hiding the needle he had just stuck into the ice cream container, enjecting a clear liquid into it.. "Sorry." He walked away.  
  
"People today. Need to keep their eyes in front of them," Xander mumbled, leading the boy to his car.  
  
When he reached Buffy's house, he had cooled off, and walked in, giving the door a slight knock.  
  
"Anybody here?" he called.  
  
"Hey, Xander," Dawn showed up in the hall."Thank you. I'm starving."  
  
Buffy showed up behind her, "Yes, thank you. That was nice of you."  
  
"No problem. No need to put anyone in any danger over food."  
  
"Here Buffy," Dawn said, handing over the ice cream.  
  
"Ooh yes. I need food. I am so glad that once this baby is gone, I can go back to my normal form and not have to worry about being fat," she said, glaring at her stomach.  
  
"You're not fat. Just....well rounded."  
  
"That helps."  
  
"Sorry. Well, I have to go. I have to be at the sight in about an hour."  
  
"Okay, bye. And thanks again." She gave him a hug.  
  
"Like I said, no problem."  
  
They pulled back, and he left.  
  
Buffy looked down at her container of ice cream. "Time for some junk food."  
  
She went into the kitchen to get a spoon.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, after finishing off the pint, Buffy was alseep on the couch next to Dawn, who had decided to take a nap also. That left Spike with nothing to do. Nothing good on the T.V., and everyone out or asleep made him bored quickly. He tried to take a nap, but had gotten so used to the 'up during the day, asleep at night' routine that it was impossible. He was too worked up. Being cooped up in this house at all house at all hours made you ansey.  
  
He paced around the house, finally ending up in Buffy's room. He sat on her bed, smelling her sweet vanilla scent that filled the room. They had slept in here many times in that last few months, Buffy curled up in his arms. He loved the feeling of the baby that was growing inside her was his.  
  
His little baby girl.  
  
Suddenly, there was a shriek from downstairs.  
  
"Buffy?" he heard Dawn's concerned voice fill the house.  
  
He jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs at record speed, and turning into the living room.  
  
Buffy was laying on her back, her face twisted in pain.  
  
He hadn't seen her in so much pain since she had to jump into the portal for Dawn. His eyes filled with grief and dispare over the memory, but he immediatly snapped back into reality when Buffy gave another shriek.  
  
He ran over to Buffy kneeling on the floor next to her.  
  
"What is it, Sweetness?" What's wrong?" he looked up at Dawn when Buffy didn't answer becuase she was in so much pain.  
  
"I don't know what happened. She just started to scream."  
  
Buffy started to breath rapidly. When she finally calmed down, she turned to Dawn. "Dawnie, call Xander. I think the baby's coming early."  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N- Sorry for the shortness. I was gonna put more but decided it would be best to leave there and start another chapter to explain what was happening. 


	6. This Is War

"What?!" cried Dawn and Spike at the same time.  
  
"But, you still have almost four more weeks. It's too early," said Dawn.  
  
"Just call Xander," Buffy replied.  
  
Dawn ran out of the room.  
  
"Why do you need Harris?" asked Spike.  
  
"Because I need him to drive while you hold my hand," she replied smiling.  
  
He smiled back at her.  
  
  
  
Dawn picked up the phone and dialed his number, praying beyond all belief that he hasn't left for work.  
  
Ring......Ring......Ring....... Answering machine.  
  
"Dammit!" Dawn cursed. She slammed the phone down and ran back into the living room.  
  
"He's not home. He left for work," Dawn said breathlessly.  
  
"Call the Magic Box. Someone has to be there," said Buffy.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She ran back to the phone and dialed the number.  
  
Ring. Ring. "Hello. This is the Magic Box, Tara speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
"Tara! Tara, Buffy's having her baby! You need to get someone to come over and drive us to the hospital."  
  
"Buffy's having her baby?" Tara repeated.  
  
Dawn heard some 'What!?'s in the background.  
  
The phone was taken from Tara and Giles came on.  
  
"Did you say Buffy was having her baby?"  
  
"Yes! You need to get over here NOW and take her to the hospital! Hurry!"  
  
"O-okay. We'll be over in a minute." He hung up the phone.  
  
Dawn took the phone from her ear and looked at it. "What part about 'Buffy's having her baby' did they not understand the first time?" she asked herself.  
  
She hung up the phone and returned to the living room.  
  
Buffy let out another shriek as she went through another contraction. Her face twisted in pain.  
  
Spike tried to soothe her, but all he could do was watch tell her it would be over soon.  
  
"They'll be here in a minute," Dawn said.  
  
Buffy nodded when she could breathe normally. She closed her eyes, imagining why this baby could have come so early. It's not as natural as it seems.  
  
She could tell.  
  
The door was opened. And Giles, Tara, and Faith filed in.  
  
"We didn't have time to contact Willow or Xander," Giles explained.  
  
"That's okay. Let's just get to the hospital," said Buffy.  
  
Suddenly another contraction took her over. She screamed louder than before, squeezing Spike's hand to the point of it almost breaking.  
  
"What are you all boody staring at? We need to get her to the hospital,"Spike snapped.  
  
They all helped Buffy to her feet and walked her to the car, laying her on her back in the backseat. Spike sat in the back with her head on his lap. He held her hand and tried to soothe her.  
  
By the time they reached to hospital, she had been through three more contractions.  
  
"This is too fast. It's too early. Something's wrong," Buffy kept muttering under her breath. Spike was the only one to hear her, he was thinking the same thing.  
  
They helped Buffy through the emergency entrance.  
  
Doctor's immediatly put her on a stretcher when Giles told them she was delivering. They wheeled her into a white room and hocked her up to a machine to moniter her progress.  
  
She was close.  
  
A doctor came in.  
  
"Mrs. Buffy Summers. You're not due for another four weeks. This baby will be a small one." He came up to the machine and looked at the paper printing out. "You'll have your little girl in a little while. Maybe about half an hour. The baby's coming at a very fast rate."  
  
"Is that okay? Is that gonna hurt anything?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Shouldn't. Buffy, here, will just be in alot of pain until the baby comes,just because the contractions are so close, so soon."  
  
He turned to face everyone. "I need you all to leave the room unless you're related."  
  
"Wait!" Buffy said. "I want them all to stay. They're all family."  
  
The doctor looked at her and back at her friends. "Okay. Just, give the doctors some space."  
  
"I need to call Willow and Xander," said Tara suddenly,"They won't want to miss this."  
  
She ran out of the room.  
  
Giles took a seat on the chair next to Buffy. Faith sat on the floor, with her back in the corner.  
  
A scream filled the room as Buffy went into another contraction. Spike winced as he felt his hand break. That's okay, it will heal in about an hour.  
  
"What's wrong, Spike? She too strong?" Tara teased as she walked into the room.  
  
"Barley. I wouldn't recomend you holding her hand. It would be broken in a second, then we'd be at this hospital even bloody longer."  
  
"Tessssty. I called Willow and Xander. They'll be here in a few minutes. Xander has to go pick up Willow."  
  
"The doctor said I have half an hour. I think they'll get here in time," said Buffy when the contraction ceased.  
  
They waited a few minutes in silence. Buffy went through another contraction. Spike made sure to let her hold his other hand.  
  
Suddenly, Willow and Xander flew into the room, gripping the doorway to keep from running into anybody.  
  
"Did we miss it?" asked Willow.  
  
"How is she?" asked Xander.  
  
"Is the baby okay?"  
  
"Isn't it too early?"  
  
Buffy laughed, "No, I'm fine, yes, and yes. The baby is too early. Four weeks. The doctor said she'll be fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
Another contraction came. Buffy screamed.  
  
"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Xander.  
  
"She's fine. I'm the one with a broken hand," snarled Spike.  
  
"What's with him?" Xander asked Tara.  
  
"He's tense. You would be too if your girlfriend was having a....." Tara's voice quietly came to a halt when she realized she was hitting a soft spot for Xander. He looked at the floor.  
  
Just as Buffy was calming down, another contraction hit her.  
  
"She's coming," Buffy gasped. "I can feel it."  
  
A doctor came in, the same one as before, along with a few more.  
  
"Stand back," the doctor ordered. The scoobies stood against the wall and Giles took her other hand.  
  
"Push when I tell you to," ordered the doctor.  
  
Buffy nodded, not being able to talk.  
  
"Push."  
  
Buffy did, then screamed in pain. "Oh, my god!"  
  
"Push."  
  
She did. Spike felt his other hand come close to breaking.  
  
"Oh, my god!" This time it was Xander. He covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Push."  
  
Buffy felt it. The baby was out.  
  
But it was quiet.  
  
The doctors put the baby on the small tray, clearing out it's airway.  
  
"Is she okay?" Buffy asked, worried.  
  
"She's fine," said the doctor, not even looking back.  
  
"Her lungs aren't completly empty," Buffy heard a doctor mutter.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" yelled Buffy and Spike at the same time.  
  
The doctors wheeled the baby out of the room. One doctor stayed.  
  
"Her lungs are not completly rid of fluid. She should be okay once we clear her airway. This was expected. She's very premature."  
  
"You said she would be alright," said Dawn.  
  
"I thought she would. It wasn't the biggest possibility that this would happen."  
  
The doctor left the room.  
  
Spike closed his eyes and composed himself. He felt like ripping the doctor's throat out. When he opened his eyes, he saw Buffy crying.  
  
"Hey. Don't cry, luv. She'll be alright. Remember, no natural wound can kill her."  
  
"But, this isn't natural. I know it isn't. Something's wrong."  
  
They waited for what seemed like forever, but was only about ten minutes.  
  
A doctor came back in.  
  
Everyone turned to face him.  
  
"The baby is fine. She's in recovery. You can see her later. There is something you should know though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You gave a forced birth. Someone put this substance, that makes the baby come early, inside you."  
  
Spike and Buffy traded looks.  
  
"The baby *is* going to be okay. She'll just have to stay here for a week or two."  
  
The doctor waited for a reply.  
  
"The room, that the baby is in. Can anyone get in?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Well, not unless you can get by the security gaurds."  
  
"Are security guards the only thing keeping people out?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
Spike stood up. "Where is it?"  
  
"What?" asked the doctor.  
  
"I said, where the bloody hell is it?" he voice rose.  
  
"You can't see the baby yet, sir."  
  
Spike turned around to face Buffy, she nodded, then came back around with a punch, making sure not to knock the man out. Spike pushed him against the wall.  
  
"Where the bloody hell is my baby?"  
  
The doctor pointed to the door,"Go down the hall, take a left at the very next hall that comes up, three doors down."  
  
Spike let him go and ran out of the room. The man got up and yelled out the door,"Security!"  
  
Spike ran down the hall. He saw a rush of security gaurds run his way, but they went right past him and headed the same way he was.  
  
Spike followed them to the room he was going to.  
  
A young nurse was on the floor, blood covering her. Another nurse coward in the corner. "A monster. Took a baby." She pointed to a cart that used to carry a baby. The ankle braclet that all the other babies had been wearing was laying in the cart.  
  
He picked it up. It had SUMMERS printed on it.  
  
All the other babies were crying.  
  
The rest of the scoobies came in the door. The guard went to push them out, but Buffy punched him in the gut. She ran past him to where Spike was standing.  
  
"What is it?" she asked softly.  
  
He handed her the braclet. "She's gone. They took her."  
  
Buffy stared at the braclet. It fell from her hand as she collapsed in his arms.  
  
He held her in his arms, almost falling to the floor.  
  
Their friends watched them grieve.  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike and her friends. She wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"This is war." 


	7. Party At The Bronze

After the baby was taken, there was a silent, constant tension everywhere Spike and Buffy go. They knew they had less than five weeks before the ritual took place. They tried to find places that the baby could be hidden. They knew it wasn't in Hell because then the baby would have died of old age long before the thirty mortal days were up.  
  
They searched old factories and buildings. Nothing. Buffy even took a round with ol' Willy, but even he didn't know anything.  
  
They were all losing confidence that they would find the baby before the ritual.  
  
Spike was very protective of Buffy. Anywhere she went, he was by her side. Even then, either Tara or Willow would be with them incase anything went wrong.  
  
Giles had been helping Willow with her magic. They had all decided that it would be best to have a back-up plan incase they all failed. Giles had been slowly easing magic on her, taking it one step at a time. Tara was always there to support and help Willow, if it became too much. They made sure that they didn't dump too much on her at once, knowing it was a big risk they were taking, letting Willow use magic, but Buffy convinced them it was for the good of everyone, incase something went wrong.  
  
Two weeks had passed. Sixteen days to go. Giles had filled everyone in on the major details of the ritual. The demons would be making a circle around where the Hellmouth would open. The strongest vampire of the group is to cut the child along the arms and forhead, letting blood drip. The Hellmouth will surface, possibly bigger than the last time they had seen it. Then, the vampire feeds it human sacrifices. One which is ment to be Faith, which means that's one more person they have to look after, even though she insists she can take care of herself and Buffy needs to be more focused on her child. Anyway, three more human sacrifices will be given, then they will flee to Hell. The only difference that could be made is if they were able to get ahold of Spike and Buffy, then, there was no way they could ever close the Hellmouth. They were praying beyond all reason that the ritual wouldn't be successful. Then, the only silution would be to kill the baby.  
  
"We haven't even named her," Buffy thought out loud while she was washing dishes with Willow.  
  
"What? Oh, the...baby. Yeah, I guess not."  
  
"I told Spike he could name her. It never came up after we left the hospital."  
  
"Well....you seem pretty...open....about it. Why don't you talk to him? He *is* just upstairs with Dawn."  
  
"No. I don't want to bother them. He's helping her catch up with what she missed when we were on lock-down."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They stood in silence. The tension was obvious.  
  
Willow helped Buffy finish putting up everything.  
  
"Do you want to go to the Bronze tonight?" Willow asked. "Maybe relieve yourself of stress. Spike can come, and anyone else you want. Just, one night that we don't have to worry about demons and apocalypses. What do ya say?"  
  
Buffy looked like she was thinking about it. "Maybe."  
  
"Maybe's good. I can work with that." She took her arm and led her to the living room, making Buffy sit on the couch. "Okay. Speak. What's up? I mean, besides everything that's going on. Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
  
Buffy stared at her hands. "Nothing important. I'm just....scared that my only child might be brought up in Hell if I don't do something. I was there, Will. I know what it's like. Maybe it won't be so harsh for her, just because of what Faith said, but still.....I ..... Okay. Let me start from the beginning. When...if, she is used to open the Hellmouth in a little over two weeks, then, there's no question about it. I *have* to kill her. My one and only child, and I might have to kill her. Maybe, the fact that they might make her emotionless and fearless, will help, but I still have to kill her. Right now, she's just a baby. In a matter of two weeks, she might be a sixteen year-old killer," she turned to look at Willow,"I can't let that happen. I *won't* let that happen."  
  
"I know you won't, Buffy. I won't, Spike won't, no one will. We just have to work together, have a plan, a back-up plan, and a back-up-back- up plan. That's the reason we've been doing research the last week. That's also why you need to relax and have a nice, fun, relaxed night at the Bronze, in which you will listen to music, dance with everyone, and get as drunk as humanly possible."  
  
Buffy gave a small laugh. "I'm not sure-"  
  
"Hey, see this," she pointed to her lips, "resolve face. You *are* going. You *will* have a *good* time, even if you have to make out with Spike in front of everyone to do it."  
  
Buffy laughed again. She hadn't felt like laughing since she found out she was pregnant. "Fine. I'll come and try to have fun. Maybe give Xander a few life-time scars."  
  
"Great! I'll call the others." Willow jumped up and ran for the phone.  
  
Buffy sighed to herself. She got off the couch and headed up the stairs to get dressed. She was going to her room, but stopped just outside Dawn's room.  
  
"I am never gonna catch up!" an exasperated sigh came from Dawn.  
  
"Sure ya will, Sweet Bit. Of course, you have to stop whining and actually start doing the work before it get's done."  
  
Buffy couldn't hold back a small giggle that came out of her lips.  
  
"Glad you thought that was funny, Sweetness," Spike called from inside the room.  
  
She came around the corner and stood in the doorway.  
  
"Willow insists we go to the Bronze tonight. She says we need to relax."  
  
"Do I get to come?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. We all need a little break. Got this big apocalypse coming up, no need to be so tense all the time."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Spike said.  
  
"Me, too," Dawn seconded.  
  
"Great. Willow is calling Xander and Tara."  
  
"Cool. Just remember," Dawn said, getting up," I don't mind the kissy- huggey-touchy thing. Just...don't make Xander pass out," with that, she walked out of the door, brushing by Buffy.  
  
Spike got off Dawn's bed and strode over to Buffy. "Since when do I care what happens to the Whelp?" he said, slowly kissing Buffy. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her waist closer.  
  
"God! You can't even go one minute and you're already making out," Dawn said from the end of the hall. They broke apart, both giving her a look. "I know. Go away," she said, waving her hand in the air as she went into the bathroom.  
  
Buffy looked back at Spike and continued what she'd started.  
  
  
  
At the Bronze, Michelle Branche was playing again. The last time she had been there, Giles had left, Tara had moved out, and Spike and Buffy had their second make out session.  
  
*******************************  
  
Of all the things that I believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing  
  
are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
*******************************  
  
Spike led Buffy to the dance floor. He put his arms around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders, slowly leaning in against his chest.  
  
"What are you feeling right now, luv?" he asked.  
  
*******************************  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I love  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto  
  
*******************************  
  
"Happiness. Comfort. Protection. Security. Everything that the real world rids me of everytime I have to do something I don't like."  
  
"No one likes what happened. Buffy, just becuase-"  
  
"Hey, there's a change."  
  
"Wot?" he asked, looking down at her.  
  
"You actually called me Buffy. Not Sweetness or luv or Slayer or pet. I haven't heard you say that often." She looked up into his piercing blue eyes.  
  
*******************************  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems I can't live a day  
  
without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my  
  
thoughts away  
  
To a place where  
  
I am blinded by the light  
  
But that's not right  
  
*******************************  
  
"Is that what you want me to call you?"  
  
"No. I like Sweetness."  
  
"So do I."  
  
He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her protectivly, trying to make everything this world threw her way, just disappear.  
  
*******************************  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto  
  
*******************************  
  
They swayed back and forth, clinging to each other.  
  
The others were watching from the table.  
  
"Am I the only one that is still at shock about those two?" asked Xander, raising his hand.  
  
"Xander, shut up," said Willow firmly.  
  
*******************************  
  
And it hurts to want everything and  
  
nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours  
  
and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I love  
  
The one that I tried to hold onto  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I love  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto  
  
  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You are my shooting star  
  
*******************************  
  
When the music stopped, Buffy and Spike headed back to the table. Buffy took a seat on Spike's lap.  
  
"Is everyone having a good time?" asked Willow hopefully.  
  
"One of the best since highschool," replied Xander.  
  
"Great. What about you, Buffy?"  
  
"I'm good. Getting tired, though," she let out a yawn as if to prove her point. She leaned back against Spike's chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should head home," said Tara. "Everyone's tired." She turned to Willow, "I had a great time."  
  
Everyone got up and headed towards the door. Suddenly, Buffy and Spike stopped.  
  
"What is it you guys?" asked Dawn.  
  
They looked up and around.  
  
"Vampires. I can sense them," said Buffy.  
  
"Well, you are standing right next to one," said Dawn, pointing to Spike.  
  
"Not him. There's more. They're all around." She ran up to Willow, "Get Dawn out of here. Something's-"  
  
Just as she said that, the Bronze door was pulled open and a stream of vampires came through. Once all the vamps had filed in, the door slammed behind them.  
  
"Dawn, down. Under a table," Buffy ordered.  
  
Dawn ducked down under the nearest table and pulled a chair in front of her.  
  
Buffy turned to Willow. "Keep her safe. Make sure nothing gets to her."  
  
Willow nodded and ducked down next to Dawn.  
  
Buffy turned back to see Xander hitting a vamp over the head with a chair. Tara was mumbling something under her breath. Suddenly, the doors flew open. People started to run out, but the vampires blocked the exit after a few people got out.  
  
Buffy looked around. Fifty vampires. Maybe more. They had chased the band off the stage.  
  
On stage, a vampire that looked very strong and powerful, picked up a microphone that had fallen to the floor. He tapped on it a few time to make sure it worked.  
  
"Hello? Hello," his deep voice rang, sending a hush over through the crowd.  
  
"Thank you. Now, I have only one purpose here, and one purpose only. Once I get what I want, I am gone."  
  
Everyone listened carefully.  
  
"Good. Now, listen carefully. I need one Slayer and one certain vampire."  
  
Buffy and Spike stiffened. Buffy was thankful she was in the middle of the crowd and no vampire could sense her directly.  
  
"Come on, Slayer. I know you're here." He looked around the room.  
  
No movement.  
  
"No. Well, I may have something you want."  
  
He turned to his right as a rag was passed to him.  
  
Buffy gasped when he moved the rag to the side to reveal her child. She looked around. Her friends mouths were gaping and she couldn't find Spike anywhere.  
  
"Still no. That's too bad." He pulled a small dagger out of his waist band. He put the knife next to the baby's forehead, making a slit. The baby cried out.  
  
Buffy felt someone grip her hand. She turned back to see Spike, his eyes on the baby. She squeezed his hand and pulled him up next to her.  
  
"What do we do?" she whispered.  
  
"Not sure, Luv. They won't kill her, but that doesn't mean he won't make her feel a world of pain."  
  
"We can't let them do that to her. She's just a baby."  
  
"I'm not sure we have a choice, Luv. If they get ahold of us, the Hellmouth could be opened for ever."  
  
"I don't care!" she started to get louder, not noticing the rise in her voice. He slapped his hand across her mouth, looking around to see if anyone heard her.  
  
"Buffy, look out!" Xander called.  
  
Buffy turned just in time to duck out of the way of a chair that was about to come down on her head. She grabbed the vamp that had aimed it at her and flipped him over on his back, quickly shoving a stake in his chest.  
  
A group about ten vamps surrounded them, and more were coming. People moved back, trying not to get caught in the action.  
  
Buffy and Spike stood back to back, circling.  
  
"What now?" she hissed.  
  
"Look up," he ordered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
She looked above their heads. There was a cord hanging from a spot light. It lead to a beam near the ceiling. The beam could get them above the stage.  
  
"I see it," she said.  
  
"Good. Now, I'm gonna flip you over my back, and then give you a boost. You grab the cord and climb onto the beam."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. Just stay up there, I know another way."  
  
"What way?" she asked, but before he answered, he locked his arms around hers and flipped her over his back. She landed on her feet, facing him. He put out his hands so that she could step on them. She stepped up and he shoved her towards the ceiling. She grabbed the cord and climbed up to the beam.  
  
On the ground, the vampires were moving in, surrounding Spike. He looked around, looking for a way out.  
  
Suddenly, the vampires flew back, crashing into anything behind them. Spike looked over at the gang. Tara was chanting under her breath, looking up slightly.  
  
He grinned, then made a dash for the stairs. He climbed up the steps, reaching the balcony. He found the corner he was looking for, and pulled a rope out of a nook he had pushed it in. He gave it a tug, and climbed skyward. Spike hauled himself onto a beam, snapped the rope, and moved over to where Buffy was.  
  
"Now what?" she asked again.  
  
"I'm not sure. We can't take all of them out at once."  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
"There's no way, Luv. We would be risking everything to try and rescue her now."  
  
"But, we have to try."  
  
"No. We have to find a way to get everyone away from here."  
  
They noticed the vampires headed up the steps to try and reach them, but Spike had broken the rope and thrown it down.  
  
"Tara!" they heard a screech.  
  
Down on the floor, the vampires had gotten to the scoobies. The screech had come from Willow. The vampires had knocked Tara to the ground to keep her from doing spells. Dawn was struggling with another vampire.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy screamed.  
  
The vampires forced the scoobies towards the stage. Two held Dawn down, and one had Xander's arm twisted behind his back. Willow was trying to help Tara who was starting to come around. Dawn was shoved on the stage.  
  
The strong vampire passed the baby to someone behind him. He pulled Dawn up by her hair.  
  
"Ow! Buffy! Help!" she screamed. Tears started to stream down her face.  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
Buffy stood up on the beam and walked it like a balance-beam. She walked above the stage and dropped down.  
  
"Slayer," the vampire hissed. He looked at Dawn. "So young and fresh. I haven't had a meal like that in ages."  
  
"You don't touch her. Or my friends," Buffy snarled. She heard someone land behind her, but knew it was Spike.  
  
"See, this is what I don't get," said the strong vamp. He crossed his arms like he was thinking. Unfortanutly, he still had Dawn in his grasp.  
  
"Ow! Stop it."  
  
"Shut up." He turned to Buffy and Spike, who had come up to her side. "What happened here. I mean, you're a vampire and you're a vampire Slayer. I don't see any similarities except that you're born to kill each other. But you two," he pointed to them, "You two are different. I mean, you had a baby! That's something."  
  
"Glad you think so," Buffy hissed. Spike grasped her hand, calming her down.  
  
"Oooh. You're holding hands. What is this, elementry school? You act like you're madely in love."  
  
"So what if we are?"  
  
"I know this is off the subject, but man am I hungary. Maybe I should have snack." Before Buffy could do something, he sunk his teeth in Dawn's neck. Dawn let out a shrill scream. Buffy ran up to them, kicking the vamp in the face and shoving him away from Dawn. Dawn collapsed on the floor.  
  
Spike ran to Dawn and scooped her up. Tha vampire hadn't gotten much of her blood so she would be okay.  
  
"Spike, here," called Willow. She told him to lay her down on the stage. He layed her down. Willow took a seat next to Dawn.  
  
"Are you sure this is okay, Red?" he asked as she started to mumble under her breath.  
  
She stopped and looked up at him. "Spike, do you trust me?"  
  
"Not with magic."  
  
"Learn to." She continued mumbling, rubbing her hand over Dawn's neck.  
  
Slowly, the holes closed to where it looked like they had never been there.  
  
"That's amazing, Red."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Spike picked Dawn up and looked around.  
  
The doors were still blocked and vampires were climbing on the stage. Buffy was kicking the stronger vampire's ass, but she was getting distracted by the other vamps that were begining to surround her.  
  
"Spike!" called Willow from the floor.  
  
Some vampires were starting to close in around him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Run for the door. Tara and I will clear the way!"  
  
Before a vampire could jump him, he leaped off the stage.  
  
Just like they had before, the vampires and people were pushed to the side by an invisible force.  
  
He ran down the now clear path and out the door.  
  
Dawn was starting to come around. He stopped long enough to set her down.  
  
"Bit. I need you to run to that payphone over there, and phone the Watcher and Faith. We need them. If their not at your house, they should be at the Magic Box. When you're done, hide in this alley until me or one of the others comes and get's you, okay?"  
  
She nodded and took off.  
  
Spike turned back to the Bronze and headed in. People were streaming out.  
  
~Good~ he thought. ~Now they won't get in my way~  
  
Once the Bronze was rid of any innocent bystanders, Spike could see clearly that a group of vampires were ganging up on Xander, Buffy was staring to lose the battle against the leader, and Tara and Willow were nowhere in sight.  
  
Most of the vamps had fled, taking the baby with them. Ther were only about five, not including the leader.  
  
Spike helped Xander with the gang that had surrounded him, staking them in time to hear Buffy scream.  
  
The vampire had Buffy's arm at an odd angle, breaking it like a twig. He dropped her as she collapsed from the pain.  
  
Spike and Xander ran up onto the stage, Spike taking on the vampire, Xander dragging Buffy away from the fight.  
  
The vampires traded blows. The vampire kicked Spike's feet out from under him, pouncing on him. They rolled on the ground, Spike getting the upper hand. He reached for the stake in his pocket, and just before he was about to stake the vampire, he rolled Spike over, twisting the stake around to Spike's chest.  
  
"Can't kill me, mate. Remember. Need the blood," Spike said.  
  
The vampire took a rag out of his pocket and wiped Spike's bloody face. "I don't now."  
  
Spike knocked the rag and stake away from him. They stood up, circling each other.  
  
The vampire lunged, knocking them to the ground again. Again, the larger vamp had the upper hand. He took the dagger out again and held it against Spike's throat.  
  
Spike struggled under his weight, but the vampire was much bigger and stronger. Finally, he stopped. Waited.  
  
"You'll never get to see your child's pretty little smile, or watch her giggle. All the things I have gotten to witness. I can watch her grow up, while you plot on ways to kill her." He pushed the dagger harder, just barley breaking the skin.  
  
Suddenly, his face went twisted, then, he burst to dust.  
  
Spike saw Faith standing over him, stake in hand. She held out her hand. He took her hand and she helped him up.  
  
"Thank you," he said, swiping the dust off of him.  
  
"No problem."  
  
They heard groan to their right and saw Buffy coming to. Spike rushed to her side.  
  
"You okay, Luv. Let me see," he handled her arm gently, but she winced in pain. "It's broken. We need to get her to a hospital."  
  
"Buffy!" they heard a cry.  
  
Willow and Tara were coming through the back.  
  
Willow rushed to Buffy's side.  
  
"We tried to follow them, but they hit the sewyer," explained Tara.  
  
"I can fix this," said Willow.  
  
"Red, I'm not sure. You shouldn't be overloading on the magic. You've done enough spells for today," said Spike.  
  
"But, then, we'll have the Slayer out of commision. We need her incase anything happens." She turned to Tara. "I can do this. Just one spell."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Please. Let me show you that I can control this."  
  
"Let me help."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two witches sat down next to Buffy. They gripped hands as Willow started to heal Buffy's arm. She stroked it carefully.  
  
Buffy felt her bones go back to where they were suppose to be.  
  
Willow stopped. "There ya go. A totally non-broken arm."  
  
Buffy flexed her arm, moving it around. Then, she flung her arms around Willow. "Oh, thanks Will. You are a life-saver."  
  
"Oh, it was...nothing."  
  
"Plus, now we know you can control this thing."  
  
"I just can't let my emotions get out of hand."  
  
Buffy released Willow and got to her feet. She turned to face everyone. "Okay. Now that that's over. At least we know where their hide out is. Sort of."  
  
"Let's go home. I'm tired," complained Dawn.  
  
"Amen to that," said Xander.  
  
They all jumped off the stage and headed towards the door.  
  
Buffy and Spike hung back.  
  
"You sure you're okay, Sweetness?" Spike asked, concern obvious in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine, Spike. Just....very......very.......tired."  
  
"Here," he said, stopping her. He stood in front of her, pulling her legs up around his waist, straddling his back. "There. Now, rest."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, laying her head on his back. She closed her eyes and started to drift to sleep.  
  
"You're welcome, Sweetness."  
  
He picked up his pace and caught up with everyone else. 


	8. Let It Out

One week until the ritual.  
  
They still hadn't found the demons hideout.  
  
Everyone had taken refuge at Buffy's house. They didn't want to risk anything that can be prevented. Xander had called in to work sick, and Giles had closed the Magic Box again. Buffy had decided to quit her job a long time ago. It took up too much of her time. Giles helped with her money problems. Dawn was still going to school, though. They didn't want her missing anymore school, but someone always walked her to school and picked her up afterwards.  
  
"I wonder how I'm gonna feel after all this?" Buffy asked herself outloud. She was laying in her bed.  
  
Spike was laying next to her. He rolled over to face her, slipping his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Relief. Cause, when it's over, you will have your small child in your arms, rocking her back and forth getting her to fall asleep."  
  
Buffy smiled, snuggling closer to him. "I wish. It's never that easy. Something will happen. There's no way around it. I just don't know what it will be."  
  
"You worry too much."  
  
"What do you expect when you have to fight at least one apocalypse every year?"  
  
"Someone who is overcatious and constantly looking over her shoulder and being afriad of things that lurk in the shadows."  
  
"I'm taking that as an effort to make me feel better."  
  
"That's what it was meant for."  
  
She turned around, giving him a small kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," he said, kissing her back.  
  
"We need to get up. It's...," she looked at her alarm clock, and groaned," ten o'clock."  
  
"Don't want to get up," he pouted.  
  
"Too bad. I'm getting up and I'm sure you'll follow." She swung her feet over the egde of her bed and got up to get dressed.  
  
Spike watched her move around the room from the bed. She pulled on her tan leather pants and black halter top. She pulled her hair into a pony- tail, and pulled on her boots. Then, she placed her cowboy hat on her head, finishing off her outfit.  
  
"You look like one of those sexy cowgirls from the western plains," Spike commented.  
  
"Is that suppose to be good or bad?" she asked, putting on some makeup.  
  
"I would have to say good," he said, looking her up and down.  
  
"Good. Come down when you want," she said, walking out of the door and shutting it behind her.  
  
He heaved a deep sigh and got up to get dressed.  
  
"Hey, cowgirl," said Xander as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
He was munching on some cereal, Dawn was perched on the counter, eating a piece of toast, Willow was sitting at the dining room table, looking through a book, and Faith was sitting on the floor in a corner, sharpening her dagger.  
  
"Where's Giles and Tara?" Buffy asked, taking a seat on the counter next to Dawn.  
  
"Living room. Looking though a book the council had sent down about the ritual," Dawn answered.  
  
"Anything new?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Bummer."  
  
"You...don't seem too worried," Dawn said suspicously.  
  
"We know just about everything we need to know."  
  
"Aren't you even the least bit worried that you might not be able to stop this thing before it starts?" Dawn anger started to boil inside of her.  
  
Buffy stopped. "Of course I am. It's my child! Why *wouldn't* I be worried?"  
  
"I don't know. You're the one that doesn't seem the least bit sad that her own child is gone."  
  
Buffy jumped off the counter to face Dawn. "I cry myself to sleep at night. Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean it's not there." Her voice started to rise. She felt tears sting her eyes. ~How dare she?~ Buffy thought. "I have to be strong. If I break down over my own pain, then I can't stop until it's all out. And I'm starting to get that way now," she stopped, took a few breaths, and faced Dawn.  
  
"Buffy.....I didn't mean to-" Dawn started.  
  
"You didn't mean to say I don't care about my own child! How could you? I care about that baby almost as much as I care about you. How could you say-" she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around to see Spike, and crumbled in his arms. He held her up, looking at Dawn for an explanation.  
  
Dawn mouthed 'I didn't mean to'.  
  
"Buffy, luv. Why don't we go back to your room?" he asked quietly.  
  
She nodded without looking up. He led her out of the kitchen, passing everyone who had crowded at the door in all the commotion.  
  
Xander looked up at Dawn. "Dawn. I love you with all my heart, but what you just did was not right."  
  
"Yeah," said Willow. "That was mean and cruel. How could you say she doesn't care about her own child?"  
  
Dawn looked at everyone with a dumbfounded look on her face. "I-I didn't mean to. It's just.....sometimes I just get so mad that she thinks she has to cover up for everyone else. She's a human being. She has feelings that she should be sharing with everyone, not bottling them up."  
  
"How do you know that she bottles them up?" asked Xander. "Do you watch her 24/7? Just because she doesn't cry in public doesn't mean she doesn't when she's alone."  
  
"I've had her let it out to me," Willow spoke up. "When Glory took you, she didn't have a chance to cover up. She went *catatonic* on us. That's way bigger than grief."  
  
"She grieves just like you and me, Dawn," said Tara. "She just has this part of her that doesn't want everyone to see it. It may not mean anything to you or me, but to her it's a sign of weakness. Plus, she has you. If I had seen my sister break down while she was taking care of me and she was the only one there, I would have been scared to death."  
  
"We're all scared that this won't go well, even though it's not our baby," said Xander. "That just means it's even harder on Buffy to cover up."  
  
"I just want her to stop being strong for once and let it out," said Dawn, looking at her hands.  
  
"Oh, she does," said Tara. "Just.....not to us," she glanced at the ceiling.  
  
  
  
"You okay now, Sweetness?" Spike asked when Buffy's cries had subsided.  
  
"Yeah. Just let my temper get the better of me," she whispered.  
  
"It s'not your fault. Bit was being down right cruel. You had every right to let your temper sing."  
  
"I just don't know what she expects from me. She makes it out like I don't care at all. How can she think that?" She felt tears build up behind her eyes.  
  
"She's young and niave........ Just like you used to be."  
  
"That wasn't funny."  
  
"Wasn't s'pose to be."  
  
She blinked the tears away from her eyes and got off Spike's lap on the bed. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Feel better now?" he asked.  
  
"A little," she replied, opening her eyes and giving him a small, lopsided smile.  
  
"Good. You wanna go downstairs now?"  
  
"Might as well."  
  
She held out her hands, which he took, pulling her into a small kiss. Then, he put his arm around her and lead her out of the room.  
  
When the everyone heard Buffy and Spike desend down the stairs, they grew quiet.  
  
Buffy released Spike and walked into the kitchen ahead of him.  
  
"What's with the cryptic? You *are* allowed to talk when I'm around," she said, crossing her arms on her chest.  
  
There was a short uncomfortable silence. Dawn squirmed in her seat.  
  
"So....Dawn," said Willow. "How's the schoolwork coming along?"  
  
"Good. I'm almost done with all the work I had to make up while I was out."  
  
"Good."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Um....I have to get to the sight," said Xander. "I should be back around three." He excited the room.  
  
"We have class," said Tara, glancing at Willow.  
  
"Yeah. Class. See you later then," called Buffy as the Wiccas left.  
  
That left Dawn, Buffy, Spike, Giles, and Faith.  
  
"I, I have to go.....research," said Giles and left for the living room.  
  
"I'll just....go back to what I was doing," said Faith, holding up her dagger. "Call me if you need me." She walked back to her corner where she had been sitting.  
  
"Yeah," said Buffy faintly.  
  
"I'm gonna go help to Watcher," said Spike, sending one last glance at Buffy and Dawn before exciting the scene.  
  
Now, it was just Buffy and Dawn.  
  
They exchanged glances and looked at the floor.  
  
"Listen....Buffy," Dawn started. "I, I didn't mean to be so harsh. I know what I said was beyond cruel."  
  
"I know," said Buffy, never looking up.  
  
"And I know you do care about the baby. Probably more than you've ever cared about anything in your whole life."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Are you gonna say anything?"  
  
Buffy looked up at Dawn. "Do you have even the slightest link about why I hide my feelings the way I do?"  
  
"Sorta. At least, I do now."  
  
"You understand that I do it for your sake. And the others. If I were to break down everytime the world took a turn for the worse, I'd be pretty messed up right now."  
  
"I know," said Dawn quietly. "Especailly now. Around this time and the last year or so. Boyfriend left, Mom died, you died, you were pulled from Heaven, hiding everything about you and Spike, and taking care of me. And, now, you have a baby that is the key to the Hellmouth and you might have to kill it to save the world."  
  
"That pretty much covers it." She walked over and took a seat next to Dawn on the counter.  
  
"You know what? Sometimes, I wish I was the Slayer. I was the girl that could kick ass and save the world and be a hero."  
  
"If only it were that easy," said Buffy quietly, almost whispering.  
  
"But then, I see what you have to go through everyday. What you have to do to keep yourself alive. All the responsiblities and destiny and stuff. When I see all that. I thank the monks that I'm just the kid sister. Someone that can watch from afar, but still get in on the action."  
  
"Yeah," sighed Buffy. "Not have to worry about demons, vampires, hellmouths, social services, immortal boyfriends, weddings, bills-"  
  
"I get the picture," Dawn cut her off.  
  
"Good. Just remember. You have it good. When I was your age, girls at my school would have died if their older sisters let them get near their boyfriends. Much less let them live with them."  
  
"You know I don't have a crush on him anymore, right? I have moved on."  
  
"Yeah, sure," she teased.  
  
"No, really. There's this boy in my chem lab. He is sooo cute. And, his friends say he likes me."  
  
"Really? It's good that you have a normal life outside of demon world."  
  
"Yeah. He's really cute. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He's a little taller than me. He had a earring in his right ear. He plays football. He's really funny."  
  
"I think I like this guy who-has-no-name."  
  
"Oh, his name is Justin."  
  
"Well, Justin sounds like a cool kid. Don't expect to win Spike over that easily, though. Especailly if you start dating."  
  
"He would probably stalk me on dates and I don't want to even think of what he would do if he ever saw me kissing a boy."  
  
"That is why there will be no kissing of boys in this house," said Buffy firmly.  
  
"Why? You make out with Spike here all the time. Hell, you've probably had sex in your room," Dawn said, a smirk, that looked all-to-familar, on her face.  
  
Buffy's mouth gaped. "Dawn! That was......that was....not true."  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
"How long has it been since we have had a conversation like this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"A very long time."  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Maybe we should have more conversations like this," Buffy suggested.  
  
"Maybe we should."  
  
"You wanna go see what Spike and Giles have found? If they could find anything without fighting."  
  
"They aren't nearly as bad as Spike and Xander. They hate each other. They fight like cats and dogs. Of course, so did you and Spike when he first got chipped. Except, less punching and more taunting."  
  
"It's not my fault he got on my nerves. It was like, since he couldn't hit me, he drove me crazy."  
  
"He doesn't do that anymore though. It went from punching and fights to kissing and sex."  
  
"Must you use that word around me? I don't like my little sister talking about my sex-life."  
  
"Fine. I'll stop."  
  
"Are we gonna go into the living room now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They jumped off the counter and headed into the living room.  
  
***************************************  
  
A/N: I'm not sure what I'm gonna do about the baby issue.  
  
I have a few options.  
  
I can have the ritual done and then Buffy have to kill the baby.  
  
I can have the ritual done and then the baby be raised in Hell and Buffy still have to kill her.  
  
I have another one, but I'm not gonna say cause I think its the one im gonna use.  
  
What do you think I should do? 


	9. Away

The site of the charred highschool was being progressivly cleared away. The hole where the Hellmouth was, was still there, though. The walls had been torn down and the debrise hauled away.  
  
The group had gone there to check out and see if they could follow a vamp or something back to the lair where the child was being held.  
  
No such luck.  
  
It was exactly two days before the ritual was to be done. Everyone was readying themselves for the big fight.  
  
The army was suppose to distract them while the ritual was being done. Once it was done, they would flee.  
  
Then, in a matter of hours, they would return with the baby as a sixteen year-old. Possibly immortal. Talk from the council said that the demons may not make her immortal until after she had killed Buffy, if she does. It's suppose to be a type of test.  
  
If that was the case, Willow and Tara had been coming up with a spell that would kill her with no pain or anything. Just, lights out.  
  
If she becomes immortal, Willow will have to resort to the Black Arts. They are hoping it won't come to that. It would be a very large risk.  
  
The thing that Buffy has been stuck on, though, is....Will she go to Heaven?  
  
They all are hoping for the best. The ritual will never happen, and they won't have to kill anyone.  
  
But still. Buffy has been pondering on the question for awhile. She brought it up to Willow. Is she is trained to kill, even though it's not exactly her fault, will she go to Heaven? Buffy doesn't want her to have to go through the pain and misery of being pulled from Heaven, but if she is being tortured in some Hell, she will do anything in her power to bring her back.  
  
Willow said that they can't bring her back like they did Buffy, because the urn used in the spell has been destroyed, but she there is something she had heard about being able to bring the spirit back. Like a ghost. Except more visible. The spirit can be transparent or take solid form, but only for a few minutes.  
  
Willow hadn't found a way to tell if she was going to Heaven or Hell, though.  
  
The main plan was, Dawn and Xander would stay at Buffy's house. Willow and Tara would keep the army of vampires at bay with magic, while Buffy and Spike try to stop the ritual. Faith and Giles would help where they are needed. Faith said she would stay with the Wiccas, but if Buffy needed her, she would be there in as instant.  
  
If the ritual was stopped, Spike and Buffy would take the baby to her house with Xander and Dawn, and then help the others fight off the demon army.  
  
If the ritual wasn't stopped, and the vampires managed to flee to Hell, they would retreat to the Magic Box and wait for the grown baby to arrive. Willow and Tara had a spell that would kill her if she is to come back. If she came back immortal and invincible, there was very little chance they could kill her.  
  
They were all praying that the ritual wouldn't even be done.  
  
They were all sitting at the Magic Box. Willow and Tara were going over their spells they were going to use, making sure they had everything they needed. Dawn was at the research table, doing homework. Xander were going through weapons, making sure they were all sharp and pointy. Giles was going over every detail they might have missed about the ritual. Spike, Buffy, and Faith, were training in the back.  
  
"This is not fair, you know that?" said Spike as the girls fought him. He was not doing very well, considering they had gained up on him and he was barley getting a hit in.  
  
"But that's what makes it so fun," replied Buffy as she knocked him to the floor with a kick to his chest.  
  
"I can't even fight her or my head'll explode," he complained, guestering to Faith.  
  
"That just makes it even more challenging," said Faith, wiping her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"More like immpossible."  
  
Buffy helped him to his feet. "One more time. I still feel ansey."  
  
"What's the bloddy point, I'll just get my ass kicked?"  
  
"So?" replied the Slayers simotaneously.  
  
"You two are impossible," he sighed.  
  
They resumed their fighting position.  
  
"Ready....go," said Buffy.  
  
The Slayers charged at Spike, pinning his arms against the wall. Instead of giving in, he slipped his leg in front of Faith, knocking her feet out from under her. When she fell to the ground, he used his free arm to knock Buffy to the ground.  
  
"See?" said Faith, "It's not impossible."  
  
Spike nodded his head, then fell to the ground when Buffy swiped her leg under his feet.  
  
They stayed on the floor for a minute, listening to their hearts race and adrineline rush.  
  
Or at least Buffy and Faith did.  
  
"Who wins?" Buffy asked. She started to get up, but Spike used the same move on her that she had used on him, and she came crashing back down.  
  
"Me," said Spike confidently.  
  
They left it at that, too exahuasted to argue.  
  
Faith started to get up. She grabbed at towel and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Buffy followed suit.  
  
Spike watched the two Slayers from the floor.  
  
Buffy extended her hand to help him up, but instead of pulling him to his feet, he pulled her down next to him.  
  
"If I win, what's my prize?" he asked slyly.  
  
Buffy glanced at Faith.  
  
"I'll just head out front," said Faith, closing the door behind her.  
  
Buffy turned back to Spike. "Who said anything about a prize?"  
  
Spike pouted. "Me. I should get something for being able to keep two Slayers from kicking my arse across the floor."  
  
"Arse?" she said, letting out a small giggle.  
  
"Yeah," he let his hand trail down her back, then squeezed.  
  
She gasped.  
  
"That's yours."  
  
She smacked his arm. "Stop that."  
  
"Why?" he asked devilishly.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and Dawn burst in before Spike could move his hand. Her hands flew to her mouth, stifling a squeal.  
  
Buffy turned and glared at Spike. "That's why."  
  
She turned back to Dawn. "What is it?  
  
"Huh? Oh, we just wanted to know if you're hungry. Xander going to get some pizza."  
  
"And how did this require you to just burst in here?"  
  
Dawn looked around nervously. "No....reason. So are you hungry?" she said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Spike glared at Dawn when Buffy started to get up.  
  
She mouthed 'sorry'.  
  
He rolled his eyes and started to get up.  
  
Buffy pulled a sweater over her halter top and pulled her hair down to brush it.  
  
Spike grabbed his duster and headed towards the front, with Buffy at his heals.  
  
The others were sitting in various places. Dawn's homework was spread out on the research table. Faith was on the counter, sharpening an ax. Xander had the phone in his hand, ordering pizza.  
  
"Yeah....Yeah....Yeah....No, I want peperoni on one pizza, sausage on half of the other, extra cheese on the one with peperoni, and on the other half of the one with sausage, I want pepers. You got all that?.........No. No, I want *peperoni* on one pizza..... Yeah.....And extra cheese.....No, I want *sausage* and pepers on the other....One on each half......Half.......Half! God, are you deaf?......Well that wasn't very nice.....Fi-.....Fine. I'll come get it in a minute.....Just-......I just *told* you what I wanted!....." He pulled the phone from his ear and glared at it, then returned it to it's cradle.  
  
"Evil pizza boy, Xander?" asked Dawn, an amused look on her face.  
  
"Evil pizza girl. She was listening to a CD player while taking my order and didn't even remember half of what I said. Then, she hung up on me."  
  
"Think she needs to work on her people skills," said Willow.  
  
"Guess so." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I better go pick it up. Hope she at least got it similar to what I ordered."  
  
He grabbed his keys and headed for the door.  
  
"Can I come?" asked Dawn, slamming her book closed.  
  
Xander glanced at Buffy.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Yes!" Dawn ran up to Xander's side and they exited the Magic Box.  
  
Buffy shook her head, a mused smile on her face.  
  
Spike had taken a seat on the ladder. Buffy took a seat in front of him. She leaned back against him.  
  
"So......Nothing new?" asked Buffy.  
  
"No," answered Giles. "You know everything there is to know. You should be prepared for anything."  
  
"When is that ever possible?" asked Buffy sacastically.  
  
"Just about never.....But, that is why we must prepare for anything we can."  
  
"Yeah." There was a short silence. Everyone glanced around the room, drifting into thought about the events that would take place in a matter of days.  
  
"Let's try to look on the bright side," perked up Tara. "If this all works out the way we want, we have two very powerful Slayers on our side."  
  
"That's true. She can really help me patrol and stuff."  
  
"Yeah," sighed Spike. "Then I have to worry about the both of you."  
  
She squeezed his hand, which she had linked with hers during the short silence.  
  
Just then, the door to the Magic Box flew open. The little bell rang as the back of the door hit a table.  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
No one spoke.  
  
Finally, Buffy found her voice. "Anya?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, wriggling her hands. "It's me."  
  
Buffy jumped up and ran over to her. She stopped in front of her, not know wether to hug her, or ask her where's she's been, or to just talk.  
  
She choose the second.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Around. Just needed to sort some things through my head."  
  
"Great."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Um, is Xander here?" asked Anya. "I need to talk to him."  
  
"No," answered Willow. "He and Dawn went to get something to eat."  
  
"Oh.....Um. ......I heard....about the baby."  
  
Buffy looked at the ground. "Who told you?"  
  
"World travels. Especially when your a demon."  
  
It took about ten seconds for what Anya had just said, to sink in.  
  
"Your a demon?" whispered Willow.  
  
"Uh, yeah. After Xander left me, D'Hoffryn offered me my vengence back again.....I accepted."  
  
"Whoa.....You weren't gonna....you know.....put vengence on Xander are you?"  
  
"I thought about it........Alot. I wanted him to feel my pain. But, then that would put you all in pain and that wasn't my interest."  
  
"That was very good of you," said Buffy, putting her hand on Anya's arm.  
  
"Also....I want to help. I want to help you get your baby back."  
  
The fact that Anya had shown up in the first place had shocked Buffy, now knowing that she wanted to help them, that almost knocked her off her feet. "Of course you can help. We need all the fire power we can get."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Do you want to come sit down?"  
  
"Uh, I'll just stand. Thanks."  
  
"Okay."  
  
There was, yet another, silence that filled the room.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open as a Xander fell through the dooorway.  
  
"Xander!" cried Buffy.  
  
Xander collapsed to the ground. His face was bloody and battered. Everyone crowded around him. Anya stayed back.  
  
"Xander, what happened?" asked Willow.  
  
"Vampires........lot's off 'em.......they took Dawn...." he muttered. Then, slipped into unconsiousness.  
  
"Dawn," whispered Buffy.  
  
Buffy and Spike lifted Xander into the training room and layed him down on the couch.  
  
"They have Dawn," said Buffy, the words poisoned her mouth. "Oh, god." He hands slapped over her mouth as she collapsed onto the ground next to the couch.  
  
Spike nelt down next to her, pulling her into a tight hug. He muttered soothing words in her ear.  
  
Everyone had crowded into the training room, huddling over Buffy.  
  
"Don't worry, Buffy. We'll get them both back," assured Tara.  
  
Buffy felt light-headed. The world was drifting away from her.  
  
She remembered this.  
  
When she was catatonic after Glory took Dawn.  
  
It had felt like this.  
  
Peacful.  
  
Away from everything that was tearing her apart.  
  
Away from the thought of losing not only one, but two people that she loved the most.  
  
Away.......  
  
She was brought back into reality by being shaken violently  
  
Thankfully, she hadn't been too far off.  
  
The peacful world drifted away and was replaced by the faces of her many concerned friends.  
  
"Buffy....Buffy," Willow's voice was distant, but was getting clearer. "Buffy!.....Buffy!"  
  
Buffy blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Then, the tears came.  
  
They flooded over her eyelids like waterfalls.  
  
She threw her arms around Spike's neck, just because he was the closest.  
  
She gripped his neck.  
  
It was a good thing he didn't have to breathe.  
  
Her tears soaked his shirt.  
  
He held her close.  
  
All her friends just stood back and gave them room.  
  
Xander started to come to. He sat up, rubbing his bruised face. ~Now I know how Spike feels~ He thought.  
  
He noticed his friends crowded around a crying Buffy.  
  
He slowly got off the couch.  
  
Everyone parted so that he could get to Buffy.  
  
Buffy noticed he was up, and wrapped one of her arms around his neck, pulling both the guys close.  
  
Spike and Xander glanced at each other, but both kept klung to Buffy.  
  
Buffy cried for a little while longer, before her tears turned to whimpers. Then she slowly fell into a restless sleep in Spike's arms.  
  
He put his arms under her neck and knees, lifting her off the ground.  
  
He looked at everyone. "I'm taking her home. She needs her rest."  
  
"Yes, of course," said Giles, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his white cloth. "She wouldn't be in any condition to fight without rest."  
  
"She's in no condition to fight, period. They have everything she loves and it will kill her if they die. Now, I'm going to take her home, and you will not disturb her until she come down from her room on her own, and that goes for all of you, understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
He nodded back at them and left for the front and out the door.  
  
Everyone turned to face each other.  
  
That's Xander first noticed Anya. 


	10. I'll Always Love You

"So....." said Xander.  
  
"So....." said Anya.  
  
They were sitting in Xander's apartment. Anya was sitting on the couch and Xander was sitting on the floor.  
  
"Look, Anya. I'm really sorry. I didn't-"  
  
"Xander.....Just.....Stop. I didn't come here to here all your excuses. I came, mainly, because I want to help. And....Maybe to try and work out something with you. But, don't expect me to just.....take you back into my heart, after what you did to me."  
  
Xander looked at the floor.  
  
Then he looked back up. "Okay. I won't cover you with excuses and apologies. I just want you to know.....that....I had....no excuse.....to do what I did. I should have said something to someone instead of just...walking off."  
  
"Yes. You should have."  
  
"But....I want you to know...I had no intention.....to hurt you. I was scared and I didn't want us to end up.....fighting and not loving each other."  
  
"The visions he showed you weren't real-"  
  
"I know. ......But, I didn't know at the time....I didn't want us to end up the way I saw us in that vision....That's all that was going through my head at the time."  
  
"But you should have told somebody. We could have helped. Maybe....then, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was just out to get me, I would have agreed or we could have done something to prevent it. But you just left. Me. At the alter. Do you know how much it hurt to have to walk down the isle and back again.....alone."  
  
Xander shook his head. "No. I have no clue."  
  
"Then, I don't think we can be together until you undertstand how much you hurt me."  
  
Xander's jaw opened slightly. "W-what?"  
  
"If you don't understand how much you hurt me.....I don't think we can be together."  
  
She got to her feet and headed to the door. Before she opened the door, she turned back to look at Xander. "I love you, Xander. I will always love you. But, right now, I am really hurting. And, I can't stand to be near someone who did this to me, but doesn't feel my pain." Tears fell over her eyes.  
  
She started to open the door.  
  
"Is it true?" he asked. "That you're demon?"  
  
She turned back to face him. "Yes. I am."  
  
"I guess...I can't rag on Buffy about Spike then, huh?"  
  
She let out a small laugh and wiped her tears. "I guess not." Then, her face turned serious. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye," she said with a small wave, and closed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
A/N: So. What do you think? I, personally, liked this alot better than what happened on the real show. That was just....depressing. It wasn't either.  
  
O well. I hope you like the way I handled this.  
  
I predict that the light at the end of the tunnel isn't just a passing train 


	11. I Was So Scared!

Buffy's eyes fluttered open. She felt rested, but still tired.  
  
She felt Spike's arms around her waist. She leaned into his chest and sighed.  
  
Spike felt her stir in his arms. "Feel better, Sweetness?"  
  
Buffy nodded her head, her eyes still closed.  
  
He held her closer.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked, never opening her eyes.  
  
He looked over at her clock. "Almost ten in the morning."  
  
She groaned. "Great. We have an apocalypse coming and I over-sleep."  
  
"It just goes to show how much sleep you've lost over the last couple of months."  
  
"I'm gonna lose even more sleep once I get this baby back."  
  
"Yeah. You'll have to cater to her every whem, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week."  
  
"Correction. *You* will being catering to her every whem. I already have make sure we keep our house."  
  
"And making sure the world doesn't end."  
  
"That too." She started to drift off to sleep.  
  
"I'm not gonna make you get up, but your friends are worried about you. They about staked me when I told them to let you be until you woke up. We almost lost you again last night."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare anyone. I'm just under alot of stress."  
  
"Of course you are. But, the situation won't get any better if you lay down in bed."  
  
"We have to make a-whole-nother plan if we are gonna get Dawnie back. I'm not losing both of them."  
  
"You're not losing either one of them."  
  
They lay in silence for a few minutes, drinking in each other. He could feel her heart pound against his chest. Her blood rushing through her viens.  
  
"I need to get up," she said, pushing the covers off of her, noticing that she still had the clothes on that she had on last night.  
  
"Your friends are downstairs."  
  
She pulled her sweater and halter top off and pulled on white long- sleeved shirt with a V-neck.  
  
He watched her change the rest of the clothing.  
  
About a year and a half ago she would have knocked him across the room for even *thinking* about her getting undressed. Now, she got undressed in front of him like he wasn't even there.  
  
She pulled on the remainder of her outfit and turned to face him, her hand on her hip. "Every morning you just sit there and watch me get dressed, and then you get dressed after I leave."  
  
"Your point is?" he asked.  
  
She ripped the sheets off his naked body. "Get dressed."  
  
He propped back on his elbows, a cocky grin on his face. "Why are you so eager to see my body?"  
  
She strode over to him and sat on his stomach. Then, she leaned down and gave him a kiss.  
  
He kissed her back, pulling her down onto the bed beside him.  
  
They didn't come down stairs until noon.  
  
  
  
When they finally did come down, everyone was crowded in the living room, leaning over the table.  
  
"What is it, you guys?" asked Buffy, taking a seat in Spike's lap, across from Willow.  
  
Willow sent Buffy a look with raised eyebrows, letting Buffy know that she had heard Buffy and Spike's little games.  
  
Buffy would have started laughing if Giles hadn't handed her a piece of paper.  
  
She sent him a strange look, and grabbed the paper.  
  
  
  
Slayer,  
  
We have you child, and your little sis. Meet us tonight behind the Bronze. Around nine. We'll offer a trade. You and the vampire, for the girl, and the baby after the ritual. It's the only offer. The only people that are to come, are you and the vampire. Maybe the boy or the watcher. But, that's it. See you tonight.  
  
Your truly,  
  
Lyle  
  
  
  
"So, he's our guy," said Buffy, after reading the letter.  
  
"Yup," answered Willow. "He left it on the doorstep."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Just before sunrise. He rang the doorbell and I answered it and this was laying there."  
  
Buffy nodded her head.  
  
"What are we gonna do about this?" asked Xander. "They want you two, and they have Dawn. And they won't do the trade if you take anyone powerful."  
  
"I'm not sure," answered Buffy. "They put us in a tight spot here."  
  
"Is there some kind of spell the wiccas could do?" asked Spike. "Some kind of protection spell. Let Dawn in, but keep them out?"  
  
"I'm not sure," answered Tara. "That would require some dark magic and I'm not powerful enogh and I don't think Willow can handle that."  
  
"Yes I can," said Willow. "I can. I've been training with it. I can do it."  
  
"We don't want to do anything we can avoid," said Giles.  
  
Buffy turned to face Willow. "If it's our last resort, maybe, but we don't want to put you in any danger of losing control."  
  
Willow looked like she was about to protest, but kept her mouth shut.  
  
"So, what do we do?" asked Faith.  
  
Buffy turned back to the others. "We go. Xander, you come with us. They don't see you as a threat. From what I see, magic is our only way. I think we'll use Spike's idea. Tara, you look for some kind of spell of that sort. We can go out, but they can't come in. If you can't handle it, under Giles supervisiom, Willow can help you. This is probably a trap of some sort. I doubt they would let some helpless-"  
  
"Hey!" said Xander.  
  
She shot him a deadly look. "I doubt they would let some helpless bystanders get away. If their in hiding I'm sure they would love a free meal. That means, Xander, if Spike and I get caught or something and we can't help you and Dawn, you get her out as soon as possible. I know they're not stupid enough to bring the baby, so no hope there. Of course, they do tend to surprise us. Does everyone understand the plan?"  
  
Everyone's head nodded.  
  
"One question," said Willow. "What do we do while you'll are out?"  
  
"Get everything ready for the ritual. We need every weapon we have availible. That means stakes, axes, and Xander, I know you have a few guns, bring them too."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," saluted Xander.  
  
"I'm not playing, Xander. This isn't a game. This is my sister and my child."  
  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly.  
  
"What do I do?" asked Anya.  
  
Buffy thought for a moment. There was much she could do. "Do you think you can help Giles round up the weapons?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So...do we go now?" asked Xander.  
  
Buffy looked around at everyone. She gave a small smile. "Yeah. Go."  
  
Everyone got up from their seats and left the room, leaving Spike and Buffy alone.  
  
"You sound like soldier-boy when you get this way," Spike commented. "Always giving out orders and telling people what to do."  
  
"When you have to get something done right, that's usually the only way to get it done."  
  
She leaned back onto his chest and sighed deeply. He instinctivly wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"It will get better," he assured.  
  
"It always does." She closed her eyes for a minute, listening to the silence that filled the room. Then, she sat up. "Okay," she said, slapping his leg. "We have to get going. We have alittle over twenty-four hours before this thing starts and we have to save my sister first." She got to her feet. Then, her head cocked to the side, like she was in deep thought.  
  
"What's going through that pretty little head of yours, Sweetness?"  
  
"I'm just," she started to wringe her hands,".......worried that I'm too sure of myself that this is going to work out. Something is going to go wrong and it's going to tear me apart when it does."  
  
"You don't know that. For all you know, you could be sitting in this very spot, in two days with your baby crying her eyes out."  
  
"And for all you know, my friends could die, my baby could become immortal and invincible, not to mention sixteen, and the Hellmouth is open and demons are feeding off everyone they can get their hands on, while I hide in a corner trying to work up the courage to either fight back or get myself killed so that I can go to Heaven with my friends."  
  
He looked at her in amazment. "Have you been thinking up that all this time, or is that just your emotions speaking for themselves?"  
  
She let out a laugh. "Both, probably."  
  
"Well, no worries. You are definately *not* too confident that it's all going to work out. I should know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So....What do I need to do? Everyone else has a job, or somethin' to do."  
  
"Your job, is to make sure I don't have a nervous break-down between now and the time that we have to go save Dawn."  
  
"I can do that," he said, holding out a hand.  
  
She took his hand as he slowly pulled her down on him so that she was straddling his lap.  
  
She let her hand trail over his face, her thumb trailing his hollow cheek. Then, she let her lips brush lightly against his, before kissing him fully. Letting her tounge explore his mouth.  
  
His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her as close as he could get her. He carresed her face, running his hand through her hair, and trail down her back.  
  
"Hey, Buffy. Could you-......oh!" Tara squealed, walking into the room.  
  
Buffy and Spike parted quickly.  
  
"S-sorry! Sorry. I-I didn't mean......I'll just be going now," said Tara, fleeing from the doorway.  
  
Buffy looked back at Spike and let out a small laugh, then went back to what she had been doing.  
  
  
  
Later on that night, they were all gathered at the Bronze.  
  
Tara was going over the spell that she was about to cast. Willow was going to help her.  
  
Buffy was hiding as many weapons as possible on different parts of her body. She had four stakes, one in ech sleeve, and one tucked in each boot. She fit a good-sized ax in the small of her back.  
  
Faith was placing all of the weapons on the table.  
  
Xander and Anya were steering clear of each other as much as possible. Sometimes they would exchange words, but not much.  
  
Giles was lecturing Willow about how dangerous this was and how careful she had to be. She was nodding at everything he was saying, hoping that if he thought she was listening, he wouldn't stop to say something about her lack of attention and how dangerous that could be during a spell.  
  
"Okay. We're ready," announced Tara. She had a small circle on the floor made of powder. Three candles circled them.  
  
"Okay," said Willow. "This spell, will give each of you a barrier that surrounds you. It will be about five feet out, so I don't suggest you get near them before you get Dawn."  
  
"How will Dawn be able to come in?" asked Xander.  
  
"Well, if everything goes as planned, if you think and concentrate about wanting her in, she should be able step in. But, she won't have her own barrier, so you have to keep her close."  
  
"Great," said Xander, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Now, you three have to stand in the circle," instructed Tara, "while Willow and I do the spell."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Buffy, Spike and Xander took their place in the circle, standing back-to- back in a triangle.  
  
Willow and Tara stood oppisite to each other and linkd hands.  
  
"So, Will. What happens if this doesn't work? I mean, you did say you weren't 100% sure this was going to work," asked Xander nervously.  
  
"Xander, do you really want to know?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Okay. Let's do this."  
  
"Here we go," said Tara.  
  
The wiccas started to chanted simotaneously.  
  
"Rooga may, ente, oh may. Rooga may, ente, oh may. Rooga may, ente, oh may."  
  
Then Willow started to speak while Tara kept chanting.  
  
"In goddess we pray."  
  
"Keep them safe from harm."  
  
"May their will bound their barrier."  
  
"None may enter, but they may exit."  
  
"In goddess we pray."  
  
"Keep them safe."  
  
"Rooga may, ente, oh may."  
  
They all felt something go through them. Then the Wiccas were thrown back a few feet.  
  
"Willow! Tara!" cried Buffy.  
  
"Stay where you are," ordered Willow. "The barrier will reject us and throw us farther."  
  
Buffy stopped.  
  
Willow and Tara slowly got to their feet.  
  
"I guess it worked," said Xander.  
  
Willow reached out to touch Buffy's barrier. Her hand stopped on an invisible wall. "I guess it did."  
  
"This is good," said Buffy. "Now we can go find Dawnie."  
  
"Wait," said Willow. "We need to make sure that it will let someone in."  
  
"Okay. So, all I do is concentrate and you should be able to get in?"  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
Buffy looked at Willow, her brow knittted on her forehead.  
  
Willow's hand was layed on the barrier.  
  
Slowly, her hand fell past the invisible wall, and she took a step in, like there was nothing there.  
  
Buffy ran up to Willow and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Will. You're the greatest."  
  
"Well, I didn't do it by myself. Tara helped."  
  
Buffy turned to Tara. "Thank you."  
  
She turned back to Willow. "Both of you."  
  
"Sweetness," spoke up Spike, "I think we need to get going."  
  
"Okay." She turned back to Willow. "Wish us luck."  
  
"All the luck in the world," replied Willow.  
  
"Well, then," said Spike. "Let's go."  
  
Buffy headed towards the door with Xander and Spike right behind her.  
  
  
  
They stopped just a block from the Bronze.  
  
"Okay," said Buffy. "You guys have weapons?"  
  
"Covered," said Xander.  
  
"You know it, Luv."  
  
"Good. Just remember, Xander. If something happens, you get Dawn out of here as soon as possible, no matter what happens to us. Dawn will not be hurt."  
  
"Got it," said Xander.  
  
"Great. Just remember to stay away from everyone and everything until we get Dawn."  
  
"We won't lose her," said Spike.  
  
"Never," agreed Xander.  
  
"Thanks, you guys. You're the best."  
  
"Anything for you, Buff."  
  
"Anything," agreed Spike with a grin.  
  
"Good. Okay then. Let's go get Dawn."  
  
They walked around the side of the Bronze and through the alley.  
  
The alley was vacant. There wasn't a vampire in sight.  
  
"Okay, where are they?" asked Xander.  
  
"Right here," said a voice behind them.  
  
They spun around to see a vampire. A little taller than the last one, brown hair, almost black eyes, and a cocky grin on his face.  
  
There was thump from behind them. They spun in the direction to see a bunch of vampires blocking that end of the alley.  
  
They turned back to the other vampire.  
  
"You got my message," he spoke. "Good. Good. I'm guessing you're prepared to trade. Slayer and the vampire, for the girl."  
  
"I want to see her first," said Buffy.  
  
He thought for a second. "If you must." He made a motion with his hand.  
  
Two vampires stepped out of the shadows with Dawn in tow.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn cried.  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
Dawn had a large cut on her forehead, and bruises up and down her arms from where the vampires had been restraining her.  
  
Buffy wanted to rip their arms off for hurting her.  
  
She felt someone touch her hand.  
  
She looked back at Spike and took his hand into hers, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Okay, let's trade," said Buffy. "Dawn first."  
  
"Now......why would I do that?" he snarled.  
  
"Look around. It's not like we can go anywhere. You've got about fifty vampires here, and we can't fight them all ourselves."  
  
"This is true. But, you have something. We do you want her first?"  
  
Buffy was getting nervous. "We just....want to make sure she knows what's going on. I want to make sure she's okay."  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"Dammit! Will you just do this one thing for me? We can't get away. Anyone can see that!"  
  
"Oooh. We getting testy, Slayer? ...........Fine." He looked over at the vampire restraining Dawn. "Let her go."  
  
The vampire heasitated, before releasing Dawn.  
  
Buffy concentrated on Dawn as she stumbled over.  
  
Dawn passed through the barrier like air.  
  
Buffy clutched to her sister like a life-line.  
  
"Oh, god, Buffy!" Dawn cried. "I was so scared. I saw the baby. They said they were going to kill me and you. I was so scared."  
  
Buffy held her sister, smoothing her hair against her head.  
  
"They named her."  
  
Buffy pulled back a bit. "What?"  
  
"The baby. They gave her a name."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Laura."  
  
Buffy looked back st Spike. He gave her a small half-smile. "I guess we don't have to call her 'baby' now."  
  
"Guess not."  
  
"Uh, hello?" called the vampire.  
  
They all turned their attention back to him.  
  
"Can we get over the mushy moments and give me what I want?"  
  
Buffy straightened up. "That depends. What do you want?"  
  
The vampire gave a small laugh. "What I want, is for you and your neatured boyfriend to get your asses over here, before I kill you all."  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
"What?! In case you noticed, I have a fifty vampire advantage on you."  
  
"Well. If you're so determined that I'm gonna lose, show me what you got."  
  
"Oh, I will." The vampire started to charge at them. Suddenly, he was thrown back against the wall.  
  
"Is that all you've got," snarled Buffy, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
The vampire stood up. He tried to charge at Buffy again, but was pushed back. "It's a trick!"  
  
"You're just now figuring this out?" asked Buffy.  
  
"You tricked me! We had a trade!"  
  
"Get over yourself," said Xander.  
  
The other vampires tried to get by the barrier, but were still held back.  
  
"Xander, get her out of here," ordered Buffy, pushing Dawn into Xander's arms.  
  
He took Dawn's arm and dragged her down the alley, going through the vampires as they were pushed to the side.  
  
Buffy and Spike turned to face the others.  
  
"Do you want to fight?" he asked.  
  
"Not really in the mood. I just wanted Dawn safe."  
  
"Want to go home?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He put an arm around her waist and they walked down the alley.  
  
The vampires had given up on getting to them and just watched as Buffy and Spike headed past the Bronze. 


	12. Right Next To Me

"Dawn!" cried Willow as Dawn and Xander walked through the door. Everyone ran up to them, but stopped a few feet away.  
  
Dawn ran from Xander into Willow's arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Willow, looking Dawn over.  
  
"Where are Spike and Buffy?" asked Giles.  
  
"Right here," called Buffy as she and Spike walked through the door.  
  
Tara led Dawn to the back to clean her wound.  
  
Everyone turned towards Buffy, Spike, and Xander.  
  
"How do we get this spell reversed?" asked Xander.  
  
"Oh," said Willow. With a wave of her hand and a mumbled word, the barrier was dropped.  
  
The others got alittle closer.  
  
"I guess it worked," said Willow.  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"What time is it?" asked Buffy.  
  
Giles looked at his watch. "Almost ten."  
  
"When is this ritual suppose to be done?"  
  
"When the sun sets. About six-thirty."  
  
"Okay. Why don't we all go home and get some rest. Everyone's tired, and that won't help us tomorrow."  
  
Everyone nodded their heads. They were all very tired. One night of sleep would help alot.  
  
Tara and Dawn came back to the front. Dawn had white strips over the cut to keep it closed.  
  
Buffy put on arm around Dawn's shoulder. "You okay, Dawnie?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good. "  
  
"Did you see the baby?" asked Giles.  
  
Dawn nodded her head. "They named her Laura."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We need to get home," said Buffy.  
  
"I'll walk you," offered Spike.  
  
"Okay," she said, giving him a half-smile.  
  
"I'm gonna stay here a little while longer," said Willow. "I have something I have to do."  
  
"Okay. I'll see everyone tomorrow. Be here by noon."  
  
After a course of 'okays', they turned and left.  
  
  
  
They walked down the sidewalk with Buffy and Spike on either side of Dawn. Dawn was leaning slighty on Spike. She looked like she was exhausted.  
  
When they reached the house, Buffy walked with Dawn into her room.  
  
She helped her into bed.  
  
"Thanks," said Dawn.  
  
"For what?" asked Buffy.  
  
"For rescuing me. It was a big risk, but you never care."  
  
"It doesn't matter what the risk is. You are my number one priority."  
  
Buffy started to leave.  
  
"She's beautiful," said Dawn."  
  
This caught Buffy's attention. "Who?"  
  
"Laura. She looks just like you and Spike. She's stubborn like you two, too."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" She walked back over to Dawn and sat on the bed.  
  
"When she's hungary, she'll let out this ear-piercing scream. It would give anyone a migrane. Then, if she doesn't get what she wants, she starts to cry and cry and cry, and when she finally get's fed, if it's not just warm or cold enough, or if it doesn't taste the was she wants it, she'll refuse to eat until they get it right. It drove those vamps of the egde."  
  
Buffy gave out a small laugh.  
  
"Oh, and, she looks like you. Her face is shaped the same way yours is. She has your nose and cheeks. And she's very strong. I guess she got her Slayer powers when she was born. But, her eyes are *all* Spike. Their blue and burn right through you."  
  
"That's Spike's eyes, alright. He can see right through you. Can never lie to him."  
  
"I wish you could see her. She's so small, but she's a fighter. Just like her mom and dad."  
  
"Thanks, Dawnie." She gave Dawn a hug. "Night."  
  
"Good night, Buffy."  
  
  
  
Buffy walked into her room to see Spike sitting on her bed. He was staring at a spot on the wall.  
  
She walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him. "Whatch ya thinkin' about?"  
  
"'Bout how handy this advanced hearing is."  
  
"Oh. You heard us."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She leaned on his shoulder. "Dawn said she has your eyes."  
  
"And your face."  
  
"Your stubborness."  
  
"Your strength." Pause. "And I'm not that stubborn."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Are you going to sleep?" he asked with a glint in his eye.  
  
"Yes," she said firmly. "But, you're going to be sleeping right next to me."  
  
"No problem there."  
  
"Just remember. I'm tired. I need rest. I am *sleeping*."  
  
"I get it, Sweetness."  
  
"Good."  
  
They stripped off their clothes and climbed into Buffy's bed.  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around her waist as she snuggled against his chest.  
  
She drifted off in a deep sleep while he listened to her breathing even out and her heartbeat slowly come to a soft rythm.  
  
Then, he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
I know it's short, but I'm doing my best.  
  
I would really appreciate it if you reviewed my stories. I LIVE for those reviews. When I don't get reviews, I feel depressed.  
  
SinisterChic Heather Martin- You are the greatest! You have reviewed on almost every chap I have put up. You rock! 


	13. It's Showtime!

When Buffy walked down the stairs, Willow was cooking breakfast, Dawn was eating breakfast, and Giles and Faith were still asleep in the livingroom.  
  
"Hey, Buffy," greeted Dawn. "Where's Spike?"  
  
"He's-....Wait. How did you know he was still here?"  
  
Dawn shrugged her shoulders. "I went to get you up earlier and saw you two lying in bed. I didn't want to wake you up."  
  
"Oh. Well, he's still asleep."  
  
"You want some breakfast?" asked Willow.  
  
"Sure, Will."  
  
Willow put a stack of pancakes on a plate and put it in front of Buffy.  
  
"Thanks," said Buffy.  
  
Faith walked into the kitchen. She took a seat across from Buffy.  
  
"Hungry?" Willow said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Willow made her some pancakes, and then made Giles some when he walked in.  
  
Then, Spike walked in as he was pulling on his black t-shirt.  
  
Buffy got up from her spot and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Morning," she whispered.  
  
"Morning, Sweetness."  
  
"Hungry? We've got blood in the fridge."  
  
"Sure."  
  
She gave him another kiss before turning around and opening the fridge.  
  
Everyone had been watching them closly.  
  
Spike nodded his head acknoledgingly.  
  
Everyone went back to eating.  
  
Buffy handed him his mug of blood.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She gave him another kiss as a reply.  
  
  
  
Later that day, everyone was gathered at the Magic Box.  
  
Willow was occupied with a book of spells. She had been really quiet and hadn't been talking to anyone since they had gotten there.  
  
"This 'army' is going to attack everywhere we go," said Buffy. "The Magic Box, my house. They shouldn't be able to get to the house, though, because of the spell. That's why if you get hurt you go there. Xander and Dawn are staying there. Willow and Tara are going to help keep the demons at bay while me and Spike go after the baby. Faith, I need you to back up anyone who needs it. Giles is going to help Tara and Willow. Anya.......You can tellaport anywhere because of your powers, right?"  
  
Anya nodded.  
  
"Okay. I want you to stay with Tara, Willow, and Giles. Tellaport to where me and Spike will be if someone get's hurt."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
It was five o' clock. Everyone was silent. They were just waiting for the sun to set.  
  
Waiting.  
  
Buffy and Spike were in the back.  
  
Spike was watching Buffy from a distance as she pummeled the punching bag. The sand was starting to leak out from where she was beating it.  
  
"Why don't you try beating something else?" Spike suggested. "I think the punching bag's dead."  
  
She spun around to face him. "What do you suggest I beat up? I'm wired. I need something to hit."  
  
She didn't want a fight. She wanted to dance.  
  
He shrugged off his duster and went to stand in front of her.  
  
They both took fighting stance, and started to circle each other.  
  
She threw the first punch, which he easily blocked.  
  
The dance had begun.  
  
Every punch she threw. Every kick she darted. He matched gracfully and blocked.  
  
She kicked him in the stomach, sending him in a tuck-and-roll backwards and her came back on his feet.  
  
She tried to direct a punch at his jaw, but he moved aside, grabbed her arm, and flipped her on her back.  
  
She knocked his feet out from under him, then flipped off her back.  
  
He returned to his feet and they began to circle each other again.  
  
Like a predator hunting its prey.  
  
He made the next move and tried to punch her in the nose, but she caught his fist inches from her face, and twisted it around so that she soon had his arm pinned behind his back and shoved him against the wall.  
  
"Give up?" she asked.  
  
"And if I say yes?"  
  
"I won't embarras you by kicking your ass across the floor."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I've never turned down a lady."  
  
"We fight. If I when, you have to sleep on the couch for a week instead of with me."  
  
"That's cruel."  
  
"That's the game."  
  
"If I win, you have to......service me. Anytime I want, for a week."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"First on down...."  
  
"Loses."  
  
"You have to let me go first, Luv."  
  
She released him from her grip and took a few steps back.  
  
"This is going to be fun," she said."Be prepared to lose, Slayer. It's gonna be a good week."  
  
She punched him in the jaw.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and head-butted her.  
  
She kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying against the wall.  
  
He landed on his feet, but everyone in the front had heard the noise and came back to see what happened.  
  
They watched as their fight quickly turned to a graceful dance between them. It was almost like they could read each other. Each knew what the other was going to do.  
  
She punched, he blocked. She kicked, he reeled.  
  
Finally, Spike managed to get the upper hand. Buffy had turned her back for one second and he had her in the air above his head by her shoulders.  
  
"I think Spike's gonna win," whispered Dawn to Xander.  
  
"Buffy's not finished yet," he replied.  
  
He was right.  
  
Buffy jerked her body, causing his arms to twist and collapse.  
  
She landed on her hands and did a backflip onto her feet.  
  
They were back to square one.  
  
"Go, Buffy!" yelled Xander.  
  
Buffy glanced at him.  
  
Spike took that chance to charge and knocked her to the ground.  
  
He stood over her triumphantly. "I win."  
  
"Hey," she yelled. "That's not fair. Xander distracted me."  
  
"Whoops," said Xander.  
  
"You know you're never suppose to take your eyes off your opponent, Sweetness."  
  
She glared at him. Then, she directed her gaze at Xander. "You are in *so* much trouble when all of this is over."  
  
"What!" he yelped. "It's just a stupid game."  
  
Buffy and Spike glanced at each other.  
  
"Not if there's a bet involved, Xander," said Buffy snarkily.  
  
"What kind of bet?" asked Dawn.  
  
Buffy glanced nervously at Spike.  
  
"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."  
  
"Not for him," mumbled Buffy.  
  
"Wot," Spike whispered, "You don't want it."  
  
"No!...I mean, yes. I mean......" She let out a deep breath and whispered huskily back, "Yes. I want it. But, do you mind not mentioning it right in front of my friends and sister."  
  
They glanced back over at everyone else.  
  
Everyone was just watching them with bewildered looks on their faces.  
  
Then, Anya perked up. "Oh, I know. You bet about sex! Cause that's the only thing I can think about that you wouldn't want everyone to know."  
  
"Anya!" yelped everyone excepted Spike and Buffy, who were looking a lttle sheepish.  
  
"Look, I was right," Anya said, pointing. "Buffy's blushing. And Spike has that look he has whenever he wants to kill Xander alot."  
  
"I wonder what Spike gets since he won," said Dawn with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed across her chest.  
  
"Dawn!" cried *everyone*.  
  
"What!"  
  
"That was," said Xander,"........nasty!"  
  
"But true."  
  
"What's true?" asked Giles as he walked in to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"Buffy and Spike had a bet about sex on who could knock the other down first," blurted out Anya.  
  
"I really didn't appreciate that image. Dare I ask....who won?"  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Oh, good lord."  
  
"Thanks alot watcher," sneered Spike.  
  
"I'm leaving!" yelled Buffy suddenly, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm not going to sit here and let you guys talk.....about that. I'll be back."  
  
She walked out the training room door.  
  
Spike ran after her. "Buffy!"  
  
When he got to the front, he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Buffy," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"They can just be so immature sometimes!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Especially around Dawn!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And Anya just blurts out whatever is on her mind!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And Dawn can be such a ........ teenager!"  
  
"Well, she kinda is, pet."  
  
"I don't care! She's starting to act like Anya with that mouth!"  
  
"Anya doesn't help either."  
  
"And Giles knows everything that goes on in my head and that's just scary....And Xander never shuts up, and -"  
  
Spike grabbed her forearms and crushed his mouth with hers.  
  
Her knees went weak as she kissed him back.  
  
He moaned in her mouth as she licked his lips.  
  
Her tongue started to explore his mouth.  
  
Spike started to stumble backwards and fell against the research table.  
  
She pushed his back against the table as she kissed him, so that she was almost on top of him. Her legs hung lazily on his hips.  
  
He pulled back momentarily. She whimpered with loss of contact.  
  
"What if your friends come out?" he asked.  
  
"Let them," she whispered, and went back to kissing him.  
  
  
  
In the back, Dawn and Willow had their ear plastered against the door.  
  
"What are they doing?" asked Xander.  
  
"Kissing," replied Dawn and Willow at the same time.  
  
"Why are they kissing?!"  
  
"I don't know," said Dawn.  
  
"Oh, something broke," announced Willow.  
  
"What!" cried Xander  
  
"I heard a crash."  
  
"Their going to have sex in the store!" complained Anya.  
  
"What!" he cried again.  
  
"I hear moaning," said Dawn.  
  
"Oh god. Make them stop!"  
  
"No!" yelled Willow.  
  
Everyone turned to her.  
  
"I know what their doing......I don't mean that!....I mean, their about to have an apocalypse and it's very stressful. Them doing this relieves tension."  
  
"Did you read that in a magazine somewhere?" asked Dawn.  
  
  
  
In the front, it was a good thing Anya had closed early. Anyone who walked in would be in for a big surprise.  
  
They had managed to keep their clothes on, but they were banging into things and their hair was messed up.  
  
At the moment, Spike had Buffy pushed up against the wall, their lips crammed together and Buffy's hands up his shirt and clawing at his skin.  
  
Finally, Spike pulled away and leaned against the wall next to Buffy.  
  
Buffy was breathing heavily as she slowly slid to the floor. She looked up at him. "You think they heard us?"  
  
"I doubt they didn't. Look around," he said.  
  
Everything that had been on the research had been scattered. A chair was broken, and a shelf had been destroyed along with anything breakable that was on it.  
  
"Anya is gonna kill us."  
  
"Are you two done already?" rang Dawn's voice from the training room.  
  
"Yes!" Buffy yelled back.  
  
The others came out of the room and surveyed the room.  
  
"I thought there would be more broken stuff," commented Dawn.  
  
"I thought there would be less clothing," said Willow. Spike raised his eyebrow, "but I'm glad there isn't," she added quickly.  
  
"You destroyed the store," whined Anya. "You're lucky it was stress- relieving sex or you two would be in big trouble."  
  
"Oh, would we," said Spike, his eyebrow arched.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike and gave a small laugh.  
  
He helped her to her feet. "I would suggest you run a brush through your hair."  
  
She felt the knot in her hair and groaned. "No fair. All you have to do is smooth in back and it's as good as new."  
  
She stomped to her purse which was now on the floor and pulled out her brush. She yanked at her hair and forced it through the knot. "Ahhgg!" she cried in frustration.  
  
"Oh, hell, pet. Come 'er," he said.  
  
She walked up to him and handed him the brush.  
  
He ran the brush through her hair a little bit at a time, carefully parting each strand at the knot until it was gone.  
  
He handed her back the brush with a smirk. She tried to glare at him but couldn't surpress a smile.  
  
"Buffy, we're leaving," called Dawn. Her and Xander were at the door.  
  
"Okay, bye. I'll see you tonight. Remember...do not leave the house," said Buffy sternly.  
  
"I know. Just make sure you bring my niece back safely."  
  
"We will."  
  
They walked out the door.  
  
Buffy glanced at the clock. 5:45. The sun would be setting anytime now.  
  
"Maybe we should go through the sewers and wait there," suggested Buffy.  
  
"Probably should. We want to be there as soon as possible," agreed Spike.  
  
"Should I come?" asked Faith.  
  
"No, said Buffy. "We don't know how big this army is going to. They might need you."  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"We should get going," said Spike. "The sun will being setting soon and if we take the sewers we can check out the place as soon as the sun sets."  
  
"Okay." She turned to everyone. "Be careful. We'll be back as soon as we get Laura."  
  
Willow ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Try not to get killed this time, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Willow released Buffy, and to his surprise, gave Spike a hug, too. "You don't let her do anything that will get her killed."  
  
"I won't, Red."  
  
She let go of him and stepped back.  
  
"Bye you guys," said Buffy as she and Spike made their way to the storage area where the entered the sewers.  
  
Spike led them through the maze of tunnels. They took so many turns that Buffy was confused and glad that Spike knew his way through them. She would have gotten lost in a second.  
  
Finally, Spike came to a hault, causing Buffy to run right into him.  
  
"What?" she asked, wondering why he had stopped so quickly.  
  
He pointed up. "If my direction is correct, you go through that tunnel, and we'll be in the street right in front of the Hellmouth."  
  
She looked up at the ladder that led to the street. "I'll see if the sun has set yet."  
  
"Okay. I'll stay right here."  
  
She gripped the slimy ladder and started to climb up. When she got to the top, she hooked her leg around a rung and used both hands to push the lid off the hole so she could climb through. She used her arms to lift herself out of the hole and sat on the edge. She got to her feet and looked around. The sun was just going down. The rays from the sun were just a few meters away, but from the hole to the school's site, there was no sun.  
  
She jumped back into the hole, landing on the ground with a thud. She looked around.  
  
Spike was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Spike?" she called. She turned in a circle. He wasn't anywhere. "Spike......Spike!"  
  
There was a noise from behind her.  
  
Before she could spin around, she was jumped from behind, and fell to the ground.  
  
Whatever had jumped her, snapped shackles around her wrists behind her back.  
  
She tried to break from but the shackles wouldn't budge.  
  
"Spike!" she cried out, then a gag was put over her mouth. She tried to scream but the sound was muffled. Shackles were placed around her ankles  
  
The thing pulled her to her feet. It was a vampire. She tried to wriggle away, but it held it's grip, grinning at her struggle. He dragged her down the tunnel a little ways and stopped at a wall. To Buffy's surprise, they walked right through it. They came into a small lit cave with a hole in the back that led to another tunnel.  
  
That's when she saw Spike. He was unconsious and chained to the wall. She tried to call his name, but the gag prevented it.  
  
The vampire shoved her into the wall and chained her to it next to Spike.  
  
Another vampire came into the cave.  
  
"You got them both," the vampire told the other. "You did well."  
  
The vampire handed the other a wad of cash and the vampire fled.  
  
He turned to face Buffy. "Be a good little girl, Slayer. Wouldn't want your baby to get hurt, right?"  
  
Just then, another vampire came from the hole in the back.  
  
"Sir, everything is ready," graveled the vampire.  
  
"Very good. Has the child been cleansed?"  
  
"Yes, sir. We are awaiting your permission to start the ritual."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute. Take these two with you. They're the parents."  
  
The vampires face lit up. "Oh, you got them. This is a great victory for us, sir."  
  
"Yes, I know. Now take them and get them ready." He glanced at Buffy. "Be careful with her. She's a fiesty one. If you're not careful she'll get out of your grasp in a second."  
  
"Yes, sir. I will get the stronger demons to help with them."  
  
"Very well." The vampire turned on one heal, and walked through the wall.  
  
The other vampire eyed her nervously, the left through the hole.  
  
She was now alone. Her shackles were held above her head by another chain. She tried to yank them from the wall, but they wouldn't move an inch.  
  
A groan escaped Spike's lips. He moved his head around as his eyes slowly opened.  
  
Buffy moved her chained feet to nudge Spike slightly.  
  
"Buffy?" he mumbled.  
  
Buffy tried to stand up so that her hands could reach her mouth to remove the gag, but the other vampires had returned.  
  
He had two very large and intimidating demons with horns on their forheads. They procceded to unchain Spike, seeing he was the weakest. One of the demons flipped Spike over his shoulder and disappeared in the tunnel. The other slowly approached Buffy. She tried to pull her legs up and kick him, but he reeled and grabbed her feet. She tried to twist and turn out of his grasp, but his grip was firm. He put her feet between his legs to hold her there while he undid the chains. Before she could knock the demon upside the head with her shackles, the vampire grabbed her arms. The demon had her legs and the vampire had her arms. They started towards the tunnel.  
  
The tunnel was long and dark. Bugs crawled across the floor. The walls were wet and had scum growing in every crevice. The smell the filled it was intoxicating. She was afraid she would throw up and the gag would choke her. She took her mind of the smell and tried to break free, but the two would have none of it.  
  
When they reached the end of the tunnel, they came into this large cavern that was lit by candles. Vampires filled every inch of the cavern. They were hiding on ledges up on the wall and were sitting in the shadows. In the middle of the room, there was a large hole that seemed it never ended. There was a large, rickity bridge that crossed the hole.  
  
"Ah ha!" a voice boomed over the crowd. The cavern became silent as they watched the Slayer being chained to the wall next to the other vampire.  
  
"We have succeded," the voice became clearer as the crowd parted in front pair.  
  
The vampire standing in front of them was the same that had delivered Dawn.  
  
"The Slayer and Vampire are in our custody. We have won. We will raise Hell on Earth!"  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
"Go," he said, guesturing towards the tunnel. "Kill their friends and loved ones. And bring the bodies to me."  
  
In a sudden rush to get through the tunnel, the cavern was soon empty except Lyle, the other vampire and in the farthest corner, a scared looking woman had a small form in her arms.  
  
"Woman!" Lyle called at her. "Bring the child here!"  
  
The woman's eyes widened and she slowly stood and walked over to the vampire.  
  
Buffy struggled with the chains as she saw Lyle take her child in his hands.  
  
"What? You want to talk?" he leered. "You want to scream and curse and damn me because I have Laura and you don't."  
  
Buffy's heart was racing and sweat ran down her flushed face.  
  
"Okay." He turned to the other vampire. "Ungag her."  
  
The vampire approached her weirily. She glared daggers at him as he got closer. He reached out slowly and undid the rag from her head. As soon as the rag was taken off her mouth, she pulled up her feet up and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and she hooked her legs around his neck and slammed him head into the wall.  
  
"Good show," Lyle commented. "Do it again."  
  
"Bastard," she sneered.  
  
"Been called worse. Besides, no matter what you say, I have your child," held the child up for her to see. She looked her over. Dawn was right, the baby's eyes were piercing blue, just like Spike's. The baby was taken from her view, "And you don't."  
  
"I swear when I get out of here I will personally cut off your hands before setting you on fire for touching my child," she said coldly.  
  
"You just try that. It'd make great amusement for my new princess," he said, cooeing at the baby. "My beautiful Laura. You will make a great daughter. You will riegn all of Earth and Hell. You will bring misery to all beings."  
  
"Stop talking to her that way!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"Oh....And are you gonna...make..me."  
  
"Arrhhgg!" she screamed in fury.  
  
"Yes. Scream. Scream so loud you wake the undead. Scream 'til your lungs burst. Show me how much you fear me."  
  
"I don't fear you."  
  
"Oh," he taunted. He looked Laura in the eyes. "Your pathetic mother says she doesn't fear me." His gaze shifted to Buffy. "You fear this," he took his rigded fingernail and made a small slit on the baby's forhead. Small blood tricklets slid down her face and fell off her nose.  
  
"Stop it!" Buffy cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
The baby started to cry at her outburst.  
  
"Tell me you fear me," he leered, making another small slit on the baby's chin.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Tell me." He held his finger at the baby's throat. "One slit that's deep enough, I'll have all the blood I need. Just because she can't die doesn't mean I can't make her feel pain."  
  
"Please stop," she pleaded, collapsing to the floor.  
  
"Tell me.....you..fear me." He started to press on the baby's throat.  
  
"I fear you! I fear you. You scare me to death. You have my child and I can't help her and that scares me so much I can't breathe."  
  
He lifted his finger. "Very well." He took a rag out of his pocket and wiped the baby's bloodied face. Then, he threw it at Buffy. "Wipe your tears. You're pathetic."  
  
Buffy hung her head as the tears kept coming.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike muttered.  
  
"Spike!" she cried. She got as close to him as she could.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. He had a small cut on his forehead where someone had obvlious hit him upside the head.  
  
Lyle watched with interest at their interaction.  
  
"Spike. Are you okay?"  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. "Got a bloody huge headache."  
  
He tried to move his arms when he noticed he was chained to the wall.  
  
"What the hell is goin' on?" he snarled.  
  
Lyle decided he would answer for him. "You are about twenty feet from the Hellmouth. Which is going to rise in about ten minutes. And, thanks to you two getting caught, I get to drink from two Slayers, the child and the one sitting next to you."  
  
"You won't lay a hand on either one of them," Spike shot back.  
  
"Try and stop me."  
  
  
  
At the Magic Box....  
  
  
  
"Do we just wait?" asked Anya.  
  
"Yup," replied Tara. "This 'army' should attack soon."  
  
"Why don't you just put another protection spell around here, too?"  
  
"Because, then, our power would be drained and we wouldn't be strong enough to perform the other spell for Buffy's child incase they don't her in time."  
  
"Why didn't you just do the spell before today?"  
  
Tara started to ge irritated. "Cause, then, you wouldn't any customers because they won't be able to come in."  
  
"Oh. Good thinking."  
  
Tara sighed.  
  
"Hey, Tara," called Willow. She made a motion with her hand, "Come 'er."  
  
Tara walked over to where Willow was sitting at the research table. She had a huge, old book in front of here.  
  
"Look," she pointed to a spot on the page. "This is a spell. You know how Buffy's been worried that, if we do have to kill Laura, wether she'll go to Heaven or Hell?"  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
"Well, this spell-"  
  
Suddenly, there was a crash. A rock had been thrown through the window.  
  
Everyone's heads shot up as more rocks were thrown and vampires started filling in.  
  
Xander hopped of his place on the counter. "It's showtime." 


	14. Hell On Earth

"Willow, catch!" called Anya, tossing her a stake.  
  
Willow caught it and shoved it through the heart of the vampire in front of her.  
  
Three more charged at her. She held up her arms and shouted, "Klenito!"  
  
The three vampires stopped in their tracks and burst to dust.  
  
Anya staked the vamp at her side and jumped up on the counter.  
  
Faith was fighting about five vampires that were ganging up on her.  
  
"We need to get them outside!" called Willow. "It's too crowded in here!"  
  
Anya jumped off the counter and ran for the window that had been busted open. A few vampires ran after her, but the rest remained in the store. Faith jumped over the vampire that had charged her and ran past the others.  
  
Willow was dusting vamp after vamp with her magic words. Tara was getting worried that it might be too much, but for right now she was fine.  
  
Anya was outside. She was doing her best, but with it being dark now, she couldn't see as well. She mainly just teleported from on place to another to confuse the vampires. It was working well.  
  
  
  
At the house, Xander and Dawn were sitting anxiuosly on the couch. Something was on T.V., but niether one of them was watching it.  
  
"What if they're in trouble?" asked Dawn. "They might need our help."  
  
"Don't worry," assured Xander. "They're big people. They can take care of themselve."  
  
"But the baby can't. She's helpless. What if they hurt her? What if they catch Buffy and Spike? What if-"  
  
"Dawn. I think we've had enough of the 'what ifs'. We promised Buffy we would stay here, remember?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts."  
  
Dawn crossed her arms and sat back against the couch in a pout.  
  
  
  
"Five minutes," taunted Lyle. He was sitting in a chair in a corner. He had Laura in his arms.  
  
Buffy and Spike had given up fighting awhile ago. It was useless to use up their strength if they weren't going to get anywhere.  
  
"You know," said Lyle, sitting up. "I thought you two would give a much better fight for your child. I mean, you just sit their like it's over. It's never over. Nothing ever ends. The pain never stops. Even when you're in Heaven, you still have that little place in the back of your mind that reminds you of the pain you faced every day and night."  
  
"I think I would know a little more about Heaven than you," stated Buffy coldly.  
  
"Oh, you think so. Please. Enlighten me." He sat back in his chair and got comfortable.  
  
Buffy sighed and recalled her events while she was in Heaven. "I was in Heaven. I was happy. Yes, I remembered what it was like to be alive. The struggle that I faced everyday to make sure I didn't die. I remembered. But, the thing is, when you're in Heaven, all you can think of is where you are. The state of peace that fills every crevice of your soul and being. The fact that, you're not in that harsh world anymore. It's all behind you, and all you have is memories."  
  
"That's sweet, really. But I-"  
  
"No wait. I'm not finished."  
  
He looked at her in surprise. Then, he grinned slightly and made a motion with his hand. "Please continue."  
  
"I was pulled from that place. People look at this place and call in Earth. I call it Hell. I was pulled back to a place where those memories that I thought of every minute of every day, became reality. By my friends. I was pulled from a place where all you thought of was how happy you are and everything was made of pure innocence and beauty, to a place where violence and fighting and blood and war were all a part of your everyday life. I've been to Hell. I know what it's like. But I know damn well it barely makes it past Earth on the list of places I would give up my soul to stay away from."  
  
Spike stared at her in amazment. She had told him about where she had been while she had been dead, but she had never told him exactly what it had been like. She hadn't told him that being here with everyone was like Hell to her.  
  
"Now *that* was interesting," commented Lyle.  
  
"Glad you thought so."  
  
"You know, I knew that you had been to Heaven, but I was never informed that you had been to Hell."  
  
"Niether was I," whispered Spike.  
  
"No one knew," explained Buffy. "I never told anyone."  
  
"A Slayer that's been to Heaven, Hell, and back again. That's a story to tell. Of course, you've never been to Purgatory, but that's just if you're that religous," Lyle pondered. He looked at the baby. "Your mom's a very interesting woman. Too bad you'll never know her that way."  
  
  
  
Back at the Magic Box, the Scoobies were getting the better of the vampires. There were less than a hundred now. Willow's spell was working perfectly. Tara mended anyone who got hurt. Anya was confusing the hell out of the vampires with her teleporting. Faith was kicking vampire ass. Giles was keeping an eye on Willow, and staking any vampire that tried to sneek up on anyone.  
  
Tara's back was turned. She was looking for something at the counter, when a vampire came up behind her and sunk his teeth into her neck.  
  
Tara screamed in pain, and had a shocked expression on her face as the vamp sucked her blood.  
  
"No!" screamed Willow. She made a motion with her hand and the vampire flew back. Now, other vampires had heard the weakened scream and were stalking in on Tara too. They kicked her and she felt her leg break. More kicking. Blood trickled down her neck.  
  
Suddenly, all the vampire around her flew back and hit the wall.  
  
Willow was standing behind them, her eyes black orbs.  
  
(A/N: Not like on the show, just plain black eyes. That's it.)  
  
She ran over to Tara and leaned next to her. She had been knocked unconsious by a blow to the head, but she was alive.  
  
Willow waved a hand over her neck, and the mark disappeared. Tara remained unconsious.  
  
Willow turned to the others. "Watch her. She needs to get to the hospital."  
  
Giles ran up to Willow. "Willow, you must stop. The magic is taking over you. You must control your feelings before you get out of control."  
  
"I'm fine," she said, even though her eyes kept their dark color.  
  
"Willow, please. Calm down. She's alright. They didn't kill her. She'll be-"  
  
"They almost did. Now they have to pay."  
  
The vampires had been watching them closely, and when Willow turnd around, they ran for the door.  
  
"Where do you think you going?" she said calmly, moving her hand and brought the vampires that had not escaped, in front of her. "There's Hell to pay."  
  
  
  
"It's almost time," said the smaller vampire.  
  
"Yes," said Lyle, looking at the watch on his wrist. "Here, take Laura." He handed the baby to the vampire.  
  
Suddenly, a few vampires rushed into the cavern.  
  
"What are you doing here? You should be out there!" Lyle's voice boomed.  
  
"Sir, my apoligies. But the witch, she's on a rampage."  
  
Buffy and Spike's heads snapped up.  
  
"One of the vampires drank from her lover. She's alive, but badley beaten. The witch killed all of the vampires that did not escape."  
  
"You fools. I told you specifically not to kill the girl unless you killed the witch first. It was a specific order and you couldn't even do that!"  
  
"My deepest apoligies, Sir. The witch still doesn't know where we are, though. She didn't follow us."  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at each other. Willow was on Magic. This was not good. They couldn't even imagine what would have happened if Tara had died.  
  
"Well, for right now, you haven't screwed up anything really important, so you shall live. For now."  
  
"We are gratful, Sir."  
  
The three vampires moved back.  
  
Lyle looked around the room. Then, with an evil grin on his face, he called out, "It's time!"  
  
The two demons that had moved Buffy and Spike from the sewers to the cavern came up to them. Buffy and Spike stood, but did nothing except stare. The demons went to undo the chains on Buffy. She let them undo the chains, but before they had a good grip on her shackes, she wrapped them around one of their necks and tried to constrict its airway. The other demons tried to pry her off, but Spike kicked him in the gut. He fell backwards.  
  
Lyle watched this and sighed. "I guess we'll just have to do this with just the baby. That bites. I wanted to be able to drink from the Slayer before feeding her to the Hellmouth. Oh, well."  
  
He snatched the baby from the vampire and ran over to the bridge.  
  
He held the baby out and pulled a dagger from his belt.  
  
"Rise. Take this sacrifice as blood offering." He made a cut on the baby's forhead.  
  
"Rise. Bring Hell on Earth." He made a cut on one arm.  
  
"Rise. The baby is the key that shall bring you forth." He made a cut on the other arm.  
  
"Rise as the blood flows. Rise." He cut the baby from the forhead to the tip of her nose, making a cross on the baby's forhead.  
  
The blood trickled down the baby's body, down her leg, and dripped of the tip of her toes. She was screaming bloody murder by now.  
  
Buffy looked up to see Lyle cutting Laura and screamed. "Noooo!"  
  
Suddenly, the ground shook. A gurgle sound came from the hole.  
  
Lyle let out an evil laugh. "Rise!"  
  
Lyle ran off the bridge.  
  
The ground shook more violently now. Something was moving in the hole.  
  
Suddenly, the Hellmouth burst through the hole. It was bigger than ever. It's plant-like mouth now showed a row of ragged teeth.  
  
The thing burst through the small hole in the ceiling and kept on rising. It's vines went everywhere, grabbing at everything.  
  
Buffy finally strangled the demon. She grabbed the key and unlocked Spike's chains.  
  
"Don't worry about me! Get the baby!" he yelled over the noise of the ground shaking.  
  
She hesitated and turned to run after Lyle.  
  
He stood at the edge of the hole and smiled evily as she ran up to him.  
  
"No," Buffy cried as he stepped to the very edge, and dropped in with her child.  
  
She dropped to her knees and reached down the hole, but got nothing.  
  
He was gone. Her child was gone.  
  
To Hell.  
  
She stood up, a blank stare on her face. This wasn't suppose to happen. They were suppose to get Laura in time. This was suppose to happen.  
  
She looked over to Spike. He had a helpless look of his face. Tears ran down her face. She stood there. Not moving.  
  
"Buffy!" he yelled.  
  
Her head jerked up. She ran over to him and undid the chains.  
  
As soon as he was free she collapsed in his arms. She sobbed and sobbed like there was no end.  
  
He held her tightly as his own tears ran down him hollow cheeks. "Come on, Sweetness." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder to steady her and they made thier way through the tunnel. Rocks and dirt were falling from the cieling because of the ground shaking. If they didn't hurry, they would be under a huge pile of rock.  
  
He sped up his pace, holding her and trying to run at the same time.  
  
"Come one, Buffy. We have to get out of here," he coaxed her to move her limp legs.  
  
She started to speed up. They made it through the tunnel just before in collapsed.  
  
He helped her up the ladder and onto the street.  
  
The Hellmouth had grown indeed. It was almost as tall as a skyscraper. Its head surveyed the scene of the town and let out an animalistic howl.  
  
Buffy stared up at it, her legs not moving until Spike made her move. If the Hellmouth saw them and decided to eat them, the thing would stay open forever.  
  
He led her down the streets, making sure to stay out of sight. The ground shaking had caused several small cracks to form in the streets.  
  
When the Magic Box came into view, Spike broke out in a run, almost carrying her over the street.  
  
They burst into the store, but only Ayna and Willow were there.  
  
"Buffy!" they cried. Willow's eyes had turned back to their normal color. Giles and the Faith had rushed Tara to the hospital since she had lost so much blood and her broken leg needed to be mended.  
  
They both rushed up to Buffy and helped her to a chair.  
  
Willow glanced at Spike. His grim expression said everything.  
  
They grouped around Buffy. She had that blank stare on her face.  
  
"Dammit!" cursed Spike.  
  
"Move," ordered Willow. Anya and Spike gave her wierd looks, but moved.  
  
"Maybe she hasn't gone too far," said Willow. She placed a palm on Buffy's forehead.  
  
"You sure you should be doin' this, Red?" asked Spike.  
  
"Shh. If she get's to far I have to do the same thing I did last time and that will take too long."  
  
Spike was about to say something, but bit his lip.  
  
Willow closed her eyes and went into a kind of trance.  
  
~Buffy? You there~ her voice rang in her head.  
  
~Yeah~ Buffy's voice was quiet and weak. Almost out of reach.  
  
~Listen, Buffy. You have to come out. This is just like last time. Someone's in trouble and we need you~  
  
~I can't help. There's nothing left to do. My baby's gone and when she comes back I have to kill her~  
  
~But, Buffy. What about Dawn? And Spike? And everyone else? This Hellmouth can kill everyone. The demons and vampires feed it and it gets stronger. This is major apocalypse here. We need you.~  
  
~She's probably gonna kill me anyway. There's no way I can kill her myself. She's all mistical and magic. Even then, I couldn't stand sending her to Hell again~  
  
~About that. I found a spell. I requires pure Black Arts, but I can manage. It will make sure she goes to Heaven. I promise~  
  
~She'll go to Heaven? Like, with the peace and happiness and Mom and everything. Not just a cheap imitation of it?~  
  
~The real deal. All I have to do it do a spell, put her to sleep, and she'll die that way. No pain and Heaven will await her~  
  
~You promise?~  
  
~Promise~  
  
~What about the Hellmouth? It's gonna close, right?~  
  
~Should. As soon as her blood stops running, it should shrivel back to where it came from~  
  
~Do I have to fight her alone?~  
  
~Not if you don't want to~  
  
~Good~  
  
~Do you wanna come out now?~  
  
~I guess I should, shouldn't I?~  
  
~It would be nice. Spike has a grip on my arm and it's *really* starting to hurt~  
  
Buffy's voice giggled in her head. ~Okay. I'm coming out now~  
  
~Good~  
  
~And Will~  
  
~Yeah~  
  
~Catch me~  
  
Willow's eyes shot opened and Buffy collapsed in her arms.  
  
"Is she okay?" asked Spike.  
  
"She's fine. Give her a minute," assured Willow.  
  
She put her arm under Buffy's neck, using her other hand to rub small circles on Buffy's temple. "Come on, Buffy. You said you would come out."  
  
A groaned escaped Buffy's lips. Her eyes fluttered open to three very concerned faces. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over her cheeks.  
  
Willow handed her to Spike craddled her in his arms. He spoke to Willow without shifting his gaze. "How much time do we have?"  
  
"A little over an hour I suppose."  
  
"I'm taking her home. Go to the hospital and get the other Slayer. I need her to help Buffy fight Laura." He looked up in her eyes. "She can't do it alone."  
  
"I know," she whispered quietly.  
  
  
  
Spike brought Buffy through the front door of the house with Anya behind him. Xander and Dawn rushed to the hall as Spike walked up the steps. Anya ushered them into the living room.  
  
Buffy had cried the whole way there and Spike's shirt was soaked. He went into Buffy's room and laid her on the bed.  
  
Her crying had turned to whimpers. Her eyes were red and puffy. She buried her head in the pillow.  
  
He laid next to her, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words to her.  
  
Buffy turned to face him. "I wish Mom was here."  
  
I looked at her face, then gave a small grin. "I do to. Your mum always knew how to make the worst things better."  
  
She gave a small laugh. "I think this is worse than Dru dumping you."  
  
"I would have to agree."  
  
She laughed some more. She scooted over and layed with her head in the nook of his neck and her back to his chest, his arms around her waist.  
  
"How will this end?" she asked him.  
  
"I have not a soddin' clue."  
  
"How do you want it to end?"  
  
"If I could have it my way, you would have you child in your arms at this very moment, complaining about Luara aquiring Dawn's ability to yell at the top her lungs and still get louder."  
  
She laughed again, the shaking of her body sending a pleasurable sensation through his body.  
  
"The pain will stop, won't it?" she asked in a serious tone. "It can't last forever."  
  
"If you mean, will you ever get over losing Laura, then no. That never stops and it never should stop. If you mean, will there be a bright side to all this, then, I'm sure something will come up. You just have to keep hoping."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
There was a slight thumping sound as someone walked up the steps. Spike was about to tell them to 'sod off' when Dawn appeared at the door.  
  
Buffy turned to look at her sister before Dawn ran from the doorway and into her sister's arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry Buffy. It shouldn't have ended this way," said Dawn softly.  
  
"That's okay, Dawnie. Nothing ever seems to go right with me. I should have expected it."  
  
"No you shouldn't have. You diserve a good and happy life. This is not a good example."  
  
"I know."  
  
The three laid on the bed in silence for a moment longer.  
  
  
  
Dawnstairs, Willow had returned with Faith. All four of them sat in the living room.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this alone, Will?" asked Xander. "It's pretty powerful stuff and you almost went Super-Wicca at the Magic Box from what everyone's telling me."  
  
"I'm fine, Xander." She placed a hand on his arm. "I promise. You just have to have faith in me."  
  
Xander put his had over hers and nodded.  
  
Faith was standing in the far corner, while the other's talked. She wasn't exactly jumping for joy that she had to help Buffy kill Laura. Even though it would be Willow that did the actuall killing.  
  
"Just remember, Faith," said Willow, snapping Faith out of her thoughts. "Once you have her restrained, bring her to me. Don't try and do anything. It won't work and it will hurt Buffy more."  
  
Faith nodded. She didn't want to hurt Buffy. That was the last thing she wanted.  
  
"How much time do we have?" asked Xander quietly.  
  
"Little over half an hour," replied Willow.  
  
He nodded. They really needed to get to the Magic Box. That's where all their weapons were. They needed them incase the decided to send reinforcements.  
  
"I'll go check on Buffy," said Willow. Anya was sitting beside her and she wanted to see if she would talk to Xander. She glanced over and Faith and made a motion with her hand, geusturing for her to follow suit.  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Faith, walking behind Willow. "I'll go with her."  
  
They left the room, leaving Anya and Xander in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So," said Xander.  
  
"So," Anya said, wringing her hands.  
  
"Anya, I just want to-"  
  
"Xander, we had this talk already."  
  
"I know. And, I've been thinking.....alot. And, I just wanted you to know......You know how you said you can't be around me because I'm not feeling the pain you are?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm the exact opposite. It's when I'm not around you, that I'm in the most pain. You may think I'm not in pain, but my life has never been as screwed up as it is now. To be around you and not be able to hold you or touch you or kiss you......It hurts. Alot more than you think. You may not think I do, but I have regreted leaving you, the second I hit the street. I have never been in so much pain before. It hurts so much that I feel like my heart stopped and I can't breathe. If you feel any of what I am feeling now, I am so.....sorry. I can't imagine what you must be going through if it's anything worse than what I feel."  
  
She stared into his eyes for a minute. She watched his facial features and the way he moved his hands. Everything pointed to the conclusion that this man in front of her was in serious pain. The hurt in his eyes struck her with such force she thought she might start crying. She had seen a thouand years of torture and pain and vengence, but nothing compared to what Xander was feeling right now.  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched her study his face. He was afraid that he would be turned down once more and his whole life would crumbled from beneath his feet.  
  
"Xander," she whispered quietly.  
  
His head snapped up.  
  
She took his hand into hers. "I forgive you."  
  
He was dumbfounded. His lips parted slightly in a gawk. "You mean it?"  
  
She nodded her head, tears slidding down her cheeks. She flew into his arms and let him hold her. He hug her with all his strength, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair.  
  
She pulled back slightly. She took her hand up to the amulet on her necklace, tore it off her neck and threw it across the room, smashing it to bits.  
  
He looked at her, amazed, that she would give up immortality to be with him.  
  
"I love you, Xander."  
  
"I love you, too, Ahn."  
  
"Don't ever leave me again."  
  
"I won't. Promise."  
  
She smile at him and they kissed.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Buff. How ya doin'?" asked Willow as she entered the room.  
  
Dawn got up from her spot on the bed as Buffy sat up.  
  
"Pretty good, I guess." She looked around the room, then gave a small laugh. "This is really happening isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess it is."  
  
Buffy rubbed her face with her hands, then looked back up at them. "I really didn't want it to end this way."  
  
"No one did. I sorry it did, though."  
  
"That's okay. I've been through this before. It's nothing new. I have to kill someone I love. It's not the first time."  
  
She heard Spike growl slightly at the mention of Angel.  
  
She turned around an slapped his arm. "Get over it. That was the past." She leaned down and gave him a small kiss. "This is now."  
  
He smiled back at her.  
  
She turned back to face the others. "I guess it's time to face this, eh?"  
  
They all nodded. She got off the bed and walked out of the room. They followed her down the steps.  
  
"We need to get to the Magic Box," she said, coming into the leaving room to find Xander and Anya making out.  
  
"I didn't want to see that," said Spike, turning around and exiting the room.  
  
"You guys are back together," said Dawn. "Great. Everyone's happy now."  
  
"Come on, you guys," said Buffy. "We need to get to the Magic Box. All our weapons are there."  
  
  
  
At the hospital, Giles waited nervously outside the emergency room. He was cleaning his glasses every five minutes.  
  
When a docter came in, he stood to face him.  
  
"Are you here for Miss Tara Mclay?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes, sir. I am."  
  
"Okay. She lost alot of blood, but we were able to stabilize her. She has a broken leg and wrist. She'll be in a wheelchair for a few weeks. Does she live alone?"  
  
"Uh, yes, at the moment, she does."  
  
"Well, I would suggest having someone stay with her until her wrist and leg heal. She will be in need of help getting around and such. She suffered a massive blow to the head, thankfully, it was just a mild concussion. She'll just have a few headaches for awhile."  
  
"So, she wasn't hurt...too awfully bad."  
  
"Uh, no. Once the bones are mended, all she should have is a few aches and pains, but those would come sooner or later."  
  
"When can she go home?"  
  
"We want to keep her over night, but she should be able to go home tomorrow."  
  
"Good......good."  
  
  
  
Buffy walked through the wrecked door. Since she had been almost unconsious at the time, she hadn't noticed the wrekage caused by the vampire's attack.  
  
All the shelves had been knocked down and destroyed. The counter was shattered. The research table had been ripped from it's place on the ground. Every table had been busted or on the oppisite side of the room from where it used to be.  
  
"Wow. They really did a number on this place," said Buffy.  
  
"Yeah," said Xander. "The weapons are in the back. An ax, a really long stick for hitting, a sword, and shackles and chains to restrain her."  
  
"Good. I need everything I can get."  
  
Xander headed towards the back to retrieve the weapons. Buffy turned to Willow.  
  
"How much more time, Will?"  
  
"She should show up anytime now. It's not exactly certain. I just wish I knew how she would make herself known."  
  
"Oh, you'll know," said a voice from behind. They all turned to see a blonde headed, blue eyed teenager with a very intiminating sword in her hands. "When I shove this through your throat."  
  
  
  
TBC..... 


	15. Laura

The teenager stood in front on them. She had on a tight black tank top and camo pants, and a bandana in her hair. Combat boots were on her feet. She also had an obvious tatoo of a rose on her arm.  
  
Buffy looked at her for a minute, shocked. All the courage she had built up over the past, slowly drifted away. Her knees began to feel weak as she looked at the young girl in front of her.  
  
Spike was feeling all the same feelings as Buffy. The sight of the teenger that had been a baby just an hour ago was scaring him to death.  
  
Everyone was in sort of a gawk at the girl.  
  
Laura surveyed the room. The hairs on end at the back of her neck told her a vampire was in the room. 'Probably the guy in the back,' she thought.  
  
Then, Xander came out from the back. He dropped everything in his hand at the sight of Laura, standing in the front of the store with that massive sword, that only someone with great strength could carry, in her hands.  
  
Just then, Laura lunged at the closest person, who happened to be Willow.  
  
Startled, Willow barley had time to shout a word, and the sword flew across the room. Laura stared at her in amazment, until she was attacked from behind.  
  
Faith lunged at her and knocked her to the ground. Laura quickly countered the move by flipping Faith off her back. Faith landed on the floor with a grunt. Laura punched her in the face. Once. Twice. The third punch, Faith grabbed her fist and punched her back with her free hand. Laura fell back. Faith jumped to her feet.  
  
Buffy had finally come to her senses and jumped in. She came in from behind, and put Laura in a type of headlock that should make her passout, but Laura headbutted Buffy before it could work. Buffy stumbled back, but regrouped herself quickly. Laura stared her in the eye as they circled each other. Faith was about to jump in, but Willow grabbed her arm.  
  
"She has to do this," said Willow.  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
Laura and Buffy circled each other, fists raised, muscles tense.  
  
"Laura, don't you remember me?" asked Buffy as a shock to destract her.  
  
"Of course I do. My father told me all about you." Laura took a shot, Buffy ducked and punched her in the face. Laura grabbed her arm and twisted it, causing it to strain every muscle. Buffy cried out. Laura's face curved into a smile. Buffy jerked her arm away and dropped, knocking Laura's feet out from under her. She jumped to her feet and looked down on her.  
  
"So. What does your father have to say about me?"  
  
Laura looked at her with interest. Then propped back on her arms, looking at Buffy with a sly grin. "He told me you're the strongest Slayer. Died twice and went to Heaven and Hell. You've been in love with a vampire twice. Both very famous, too. You.....tried to kill my Dad, but of course you failed. He's one of the Master vampires now. You think I'm your daughter. That I'm an offspring of a vampire, but even I won't buy that. Vampires can't have babies. You sure have lasted a long time to know so little."  
  
"I know," said Buffy coldly," that you *are* my daughter. But that doesn't change the fact that I have to kil you."  
  
"Oh, you think you can kill me! Go ahead. Try. I dare you. You'll be in for a big surprise."  
  
Laura jumped off her back and came to face Buffy. "Go ahead. Hit me. You're so tough. I'm almost five years younger than you, I bet you're stronger and wiser and all that crap."  
  
They faced off. Staring into each others eyes. Looking for a weakness.  
  
Faith was coming up behind Laura with the restraints, ready to lock her up while Buffy had her distracted. As she came up behind her, Laura turned, and in one swift motion, had Faith up against the wall, dagger to her throat.  
  
"Go ahead," taunted Faith. "Kill me. I bet you've done it before. Besides, I know I die anyway."  
  
"Now why would I mess up that pretty face of yours?"  
  
"Because you're a bitch and a killer."  
  
"From what I heard, you are too. The only difference between you and me, is that you're at the end off this dagger, and I'm the one about to push it through your voicebox."  
  
"See that's where you're wrong. The only difference between me and you is that I'm not related to a goody-two shoes like B." She swiftly brought her hand up and knocked the dagger out of her hands, and punched Laura in the nose. She caught the dagger as it fell and pushed it to Laura's throat. "And, *you're* at the end of a dagger.  
  
Laura laughed at her attempt to scare her. "Don't forget....I can't be killed."  
  
"Oh, we remember," said Buffy from behind. "That's why we have a witch on out side."  
  
Laura turned and saw Willow chanting something. Turned, grabbed the dagger from Faith's hands, and tossed it across the room, piercing the wall next to Willow's head. Willow stopped chanting, eyes wide.  
  
Suddenly, Laura was hit on the head from behind. She fell to the floor.  
  
Faith grinned at everyone, a brick in hand. Then, her feet were swiped out from under her. Laura jumped on her, trying to constrict her airway.  
  
Buffy went to pry Laura off, but she was too strong.  
  
"Go to Hell, Bitch," said Faith.  
  
"That's where you're going."  
  
Buffy pulled harder on Laura's shoulders.  
  
Laura turned and swiped a hand across Buffy's face, leaving three red streaks. Buffy stumbled back.  
  
Laura turned back to Faith, hands still on her throat. "See you at home," she said sweetly, then took her hand back and swiped them across Faith's neck, leaving a slit in her throat. Blood poured out and Faith gripped her throat.  
  
"Faith!" yelped Dawn from the back of the room. Xander held her back.  
  
Buffy shoved Laura off Faith and she hit a wall.  
  
"I told you, B. It was bound to happen sooner or later," said Faith, her voice getting hoarse.  
  
"I'm sorry it had to be like this," whispered Buffy, caressing Faith's hair.  
  
"I'm ready. Don't worry." She coughed, blood flowing from her lips as darkness overtook her.  
  
Buffy turned to Laura, eyes blazing. Laura was regrouping from being thrown against the wall.  
  
Buffy charged at her, kicking her in the stomach, and punching her.  
  
Laura grabbed her shoulders an head-butted her. Then, flipped her onto the floor.  
  
Buffy jumped up. Ducked a punch and struck in Laura's gut. Laura doubled over. Buffy shoved her towards Spike, who had stepped up. Spike grabbed her arms and held her in place.  
  
"Come one, Whelp. She's strong," he yelled as Xander came up with the shackles. His hands shaking, he placed the shackles on Laura's wrists. At the last minute, Laura lashed out, kicking Xander in the gut and loosening Spike's grip. She jerked away from him and ran for the door. Just as she was about to jump out the window, Buffy grabbed the chain connected to the shackles and pulled her back. As Laura fell back in, Buffy kicked her feet out from under her. Laura fell to the ground. Buffy yanked her back up to her feet, and gripped her shoulders tightly, staring her in the eye. Laura smirked at the attempt to scare her. It wouldn't work.  
  
Buffy stared at eyes for a second. They looked so young and full of life. This young girl probably hadn't seen the outside of Hell yet. Buffy didn't even want to think of how many lives she had taken besides Faith.  
  
Buffy pulled her hand back and slapped her. Laura stumbled back. "That's for killing my friend."  
  
Laura just kept grinning. It was making Buffy mad.  
  
"Willow," called Buffy, never taking her eyes off Laura.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Willow quietly.  
  
"Get ready for the spell. It's time."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
Willow set up her candles and everything she needed. When she was ready, she walked over to where Buffy was holding Laura.  
  
Laura struggled with Buffy, trying to get away.  
  
Willow sprinkled some powder on Laura's head and chanted quietly. Slowly, Laura went into a trance, before collapsing all together.  
  
Buffy pulled Laura over to the circle that Willow had made on the floor, then backed off. She leaned back against Spike's chest.  
  
Willow chanted sliently, waving her hand over Laura's face. With her other hand, she unwrapped a very large and sharp knife. She sprinkled powder over it as she chanted. Then, she pulled Laura's head up onto her lap. She pulled the knife to her wrist and made a small slit, and let the blood pour into Laura's mouth. Then, slowly, she brought the knife to Laura's throat, and pulled the knife over it in one swift motion.  
  
Buffy buried her face in Spike's chest as Willow cut Laura's throat.  
  
Willow put a rag over Laura's neck as her body went limp.  
  
Spike put an arm around Buffy's shoulder and walked her 


	16. The New Slayer

The past days had been like merky water. No one could or wanted to see what was coming, just what had happened and how much Buffy was hurting.  
  
Buffy had been kept up in her room. Coming out only for food or to use the bathroom. Spike was the only one who came in there. Everyone else wanted to wait until she decided she wanted to come out.  
  
It had been two weeks since the Hellmouth had shriveled back to Hell. Once Laura had died, the giant plant had slowly settled back into the ground, leaving a rather large hole where it had once stood.  
  
Buffy cried herself to sleep many nights. She woke up from nightmares and a cold sweat, but Spike was always there to comfort her. He slept in her room every night. No one mentioned anything about it, just because they wanted Buffy to get better.  
  
Buffy was not the only one mourning. Everyone else had sulked also. A few tears shed, but after awhile, things went back to normal except for Buffy.  
  
The other took over her patrol while she was out of commision. They didn't want to force any work on her while she was like this.  
  
It was the day Giles was sceduled to go back to England. He wanted to make sure Buffy was okay before he left. His flight was a noon and everyone, except Spike and Tara, went to see him off.  
  
It was almost like last time. Except Buffy was actually there. They all crowded around him, saying there goodbyes.  
  
Buffy hung back slightly, not really wanting to get too emotional. Even though she was really sad that Giles was leaving again.  
  
Giles gave them all a hug. When he went to hug Buffy, he held her at arms's length.  
  
"Buffy, I want you to know that you can call me anytime you need me," he said sincerly.  
  
"I know," she said, barley above a whisper.  
  
"If you ever need me, I will come running. I promise. I'm just a phone call away."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And I want you to know how proud I am of you. You are the bravest and strongest person I know."  
  
She gave him a weak smile. "If you don't stop blabbering, you're gonna miss your flight."  
  
He smiled at her and gave her a hug. Then, he picked up his bags and boaded the plane.  
  
Everyone glanced at Buffy as her eyes started to glaze over. Willow came up and put an arm around her friend's shoulder, leading her towards the door.  
  
"Come on, Buffy. Let's get you home," she said quietly.  
  
Buffy had managed to keep her tears at bay on the ride home, not wanting to pester her friends with her problems. When they reached Buffy's house, Buffy quickly made way to her room.  
  
Spike was sitting in the living room with Tara, her being in a wheelchair prevented her from going to see Giles off. So, Spike watched her while they were gone. Willow had been staying at Tara's apartment to help her if she needed anything. It was a nice arrangment for everyone.  
  
Spike stood as Buffy ran up the stairs, giving the others a questioning look.  
  
Willow shrugged her shoulders. "Overactive emotions. Why don't you go talk to her."  
  
Spike nodded and headed up the steps. He slowly opened the door while knocking slightly on the door.  
  
"Slayer......You okay?" he asked as he was walking in.  
  
Buffy was lying in her bed, her face in her pillow. "Go away."  
  
"Since when do I do what you say?"  
  
He walked up to the bed and took a seat next to her.  
  
"I want to be alone."  
  
"What's wrong, Sweetness? You were fine when you left."  
  
She took her face out of the pillow and looked at him. "What part of 'I want to be alone' did you not understand?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want to know what's wrong."  
  
She collapsed back into the pillow. "What am I gonna do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He reached out and stroked the back of her head.  
  
"I mean, now that Giles is gone, what am I gonna do? Everything always goes down the drain when he leaves. He says he's just a phone call away, but I need him at arm's length."  
  
"He's doing it for you, ya know. Making sure you can stand on your own two feet."  
  
"And how many times have I heard *that*?"  
  
"Enough to know it's true."  
  
"I just wish he was here."  
  
  
  
Over the next couple of weeks, they were getting better. Buffy was coming out of her room. Giles was calling almost everyday. School was out for the summer. Buffy got promoted at DMP and now get's about twice as much money as she used to have, making bills less harder to handle. Life was pretty much getting better and easier.  
  
Dawn was sitting in the living room with Spike watching TV. Willow had brought Tara over and was helping her with her walking. She only had to use a cane now. Buffy was in the kitchen doing the remainder of bills that needed to be paid.  
  
The telephone started to ring.  
  
"I'll get it!" called Dawn. "Hello?......Yeah she's here.......Okay. Buffy!"  
  
"What!?" Buffy yelled back.  
  
"Giles is on the phone."  
  
"Bring it here."  
  
Dawn brought the cordless into the kitchen and handed it to Buffy. "He said it was really important."  
  
Buffy put the phone to her ear. "Hey Giles."  
  
"Hello, Buffy. Listen, I have something very improtant to tell you and it concerns the new Slayer."  
  
"Really. What about her?"  
  
"Well, first of all, the Council wants me to make a propostion for you. The new Slayer is.....homeless. She has no home and needs one badley. The Council would like you to take her in as her gaurdian."  
  
"How can I do that? First of all, I don't have the money. Second of all, what about Social Services? Third of all, why can't she stay with her watcher?"  
  
"Well, that was a problem. She was originally going to stay with her watcher, but she doen't really trust anyone. She refused to go home with her. They made her stay with me for a day or so, and while she was here she was snooping around and found alot of my diaries about you. She found out that you died twice and all of your other battles and relationships and a little about Dawn and how you protected her. And, well, after reading everything I had about you, she was determined to stay with you. She said you seemed like someone she could trust."  
  
"Okay, this all I understand, but what about everything else? I don't have the money and the Social Services wouldn't allow it."  
  
"The Council offered to send you a monthly check of two thousand dollars to pay for expenses on her part, and they can make it to where Social Services never find out."  
  
Buffy took a minute to comprehend everything. "What's here name?"  
  
"Arianne. She's sixteen. She's very loud. Not afraid to give her opinion."  
  
"She'll fit right in," Buffy added absentmindedly.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure she will."  
  
"What about her watcher? Is she going to be here or is she living somewhere else?"  
  
"Well, this was a deep consideration.......And, after much thought....We decided she didn't need a watcher, if she was going to stay with you. Everyone down there has something that a watcher would normally do. Anya has her knowledge of just about every demon, apocalypse, and just about anything else. Willow and Tara have their Magic which will be useful. Spike and you can train her. Dawn can be a good friend. As you know, it's vital that she have friends here own age. I think Dawn would be perfect. And Xander can be there for moral support as always. The main reason is the fact that Arianne doesn't trust the watcher she was assigned to."  
  
"So this Slayer..Arianne...is going to live with me. She has no watcher, or at least no particular watcher. And I get paid to train and house her."  
  
"Precisly."  
  
"I'll have to talk it out with everyone else that lives at my house, but I think I can do it. I'll call you back after I talk with everyone."  
  
"Okay. I'll be here."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Buffy pushed End on the phone and set it on the table. She sat there for a few minutes before getting up and walking into the living room. There was deep conversation going on. Everyone had crowded in the living room. The talking stopped when Buffy came in.  
  
"We heard you talking," admitted Dawn.  
  
"Oh," said Buffy. "What all did you hear?"  
  
"Something about a Slayer coming and staying with us."  
  
"Well, that's what I need to talk to you'll about." She told them everything that Giles had just told her.  
  
"Where will she sleep?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Well, that depends. If Willow is staying with Tara, she'll stay in Mom's old room. If Willow is coming back here, maybe we can set up a cot in your room."  
  
Willow and Tara looked at each other. Then, Tara nodded her head. "Willow is staying with me," agreed Tara.  
  
"Good. Then, Arianne can stay in Mom's old room."  
  
"Arianne's her name?" asked Dawn.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"That's a cool name."  
  
"And the council wants us all to be her watcher."  
  
"How is that possible?" asked Tara.  
  
"Well, they mean, like, you and Will can do the Mojo, Anya has her knowledge of just about everything there is out there. Spike and I can help her train. Plus, she doesn't like her watcher."  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
"When will she get here?" asked Dawn.  
  
"First I have to call Giles and tell him we'll do it. Then, we'll go from there."  
  
"Then go call him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Buffy walked back into the kitchen and dialed Giles's number into the phone.  
  
"Hello, Rupert Giles speaking," his vioce came in the phone.  
  
"Giles, it's me.....We'll do it."  
  
  
  
Three days later, they were all at the airport again, waiting for the plane to arrive. Giles decided he would bring her there and make sure she got settled in and then leave the next day.  
  
The plane was at night, so Spike came also. The others were sitting in chairs waiting for the plane to arrive, while Spike and Buffy waited at a bar around the corner.  
  
"Bit seems pretty excited about this Slayer coming," commented Spike.  
  
"She is. She said she finally has a friend that stays at her house that is her age," said Buffy.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"I still can't believe I agreed to this. I can barley take care of one teenager, much less two."  
  
"Well, she'll be different. She's the Slayer and she has more and bigger responsibilities."  
  
"What makes you think she'll do them?"  
  
"You have to make her. Just like Rupert made you when you moved here."  
  
"Dawn'll probably brainwash her to not listen to me."  
  
"Maybe, she'll be a girl that is totally focused on her work and gives you no trouble."  
  
"Maybe she'll be both."  
  
"Well, you're not going to find out until you meat her to let's get up there. I think their plane is landing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They got up from their seats and headed for the others.  
  
When Giles got off with Arianne, everyone stood. Buffy and Spike kind of hung back.  
  
Ariane had light brown hair that stopped just above her shoulders. Her eyes were greenish-brown and wide. She had a fair complexion and was just about as tall as Buffy. She had baggy jeans on that were torn at both knees and looked old and worn. She had on a blue t-shirt that fitted loosely around her body.  
  
Giles and Arianne stopped just in front of the others. No one knew exactly what to say, so Dawn stepped foreward.  
  
"Hi. I'm Dawn."  
  
"Hi," Arianne replied in a normal tone.  
  
"I know there's alot of people here, but everyone wanted to come see you."  
  
Arianne nodded.  
  
Dawn pointed to everyone as she said their name. "That's Willow and that's Tara. Their girlfriends and really powerful Wiccas. That's Xander and that's Anya. Xander is the normal one of us all, and Anya is a thousand year old vengence demon that had her powers taken away. And that is Buffy, my sister, and Spike, her boyfriend. He's a vampire, but he has a chip in his head and he's harmless. And you already know everything about Buffy."  
  
"Wow," said Arianne. "Giles wasn't kidding when he said you were a weird bunch."  
  
"Thanks alot, Giles," said Willow.  
  
"Well, uh," said Giles nervously, cleaning his glasses, "maybe we should get Arianne home and settled."  
  
"Your car is outside," said Buffy. "Xander is taking Willow and Tara home, then him and Anya are going home. You can take Dawn and Arianne. I'm riding with Spike."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you at the house." He walked off with Arianne and Dawn trailing behind him.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow, Buff," called Xander as he and the others made their way to the parking lot.  
  
"Bye," she said with a wave. After the went out the door, she turned back to Spike. "Ready?"  
  
"Whenever you are," he replied.  
  
They road out of the airport on Spike's motorcycle.  
  
  
  
When the got to the house, Giles was already there with Dawn and Arianne.  
  
Dawn helped get Arianne settled in Joyce's old room. Arianne only had a few changes of clothing.  
  
"We'll go shopping tomorrow," said Dawn. "Get you some better clothes."  
  
"Okay," replied Arianne. She looked over the bed. "You know, this is the first time I've slept on a bed for about six years."  
  
"Really?" asked Dawn, taking a seat on the bed. Arianne sat down next to her.  
  
"Yeah. I've pretty much lived on the streets since I was ten. Sometimes I lived in shelters, but they weren't very safe. Alot of people were on drugs and I didn't want to be around that."  
  
"What happened when you were ten?"  
  
"My dad was a drug-dealer and when I was ten, a S.W.A.T team busted our house. I was out with a friend and when I got home, my dad and little brother, Zack, were gone."  
  
"That's sad. Did you ever see them again?"  
  
"Once. Zack was sent to a children's home. I snuck in one night to see him. I never saw my dad, though."  
  
"What was life like on the streets?" asked Dawn, getting more curious by the moment.  
  
"I lived in alleys and shelters. Had run-ins with dangerous gangs. Got my ass kicked a few time, too. I've been shot twice."  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"In the arm and in my leg. I almost died the second time, but one of my street friends was a nurse before she became homeless."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. This one gang were always on my case. Before I got my powers, I was really weak and they pick on the weak ones. They kicked the crap out of me for money or just for the fun of it. When I got my powers, though, at first, I didn't know I had them. Then I left a big hole in a brick wall because I was mad and I punched it. After that, I tested my strength with different things. I noticed I could do things like flips and gymnastic things and they weren't even hard. The next time that gang came up to me, I made them run away from me in fear. It felt so good."  
  
Dawn was hanging on her every word. "That's cool. I mean....if you're me."  
  
"So....I've told you about my life. You tell me about yours."  
  
"Oh, me. My life's really complicated. Actually, my life didn't even really start until about two years ago."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I used to be the Key. I was suppose to be used to tear the fibers of reality. This Glory-chick, she was a Hell-god. She wanted to use me to open the deminsions so that she could go to her Hell deminsion. The way she would do that, is she would bleed me at a certain time and place. And she did. But, thanks to the monks, they made me out of Buffy. Because of that, Buffy jumped in the portal instead of me, and closed the portal. That's how she died the second time."  
  
"How did she die the first time?"  
  
"The Master killed her. He drank her blood and left her in a pool of water to drown. But, Xander did CPR and she came back. She came back the second time because of Willow. That time they pulled her from Heaven."  
  
"That's sad."  
  
"I know, but I'm still glad she's back. If she hadn't come back, Spike would have turned into another Angel."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Buffy's old boyfriend. Angelus. I'm sure you'll find out enogh about him. He was like a major brutal killer. Really famous. Then, these gypsies cursed him with a soul, but, thanks to my sister, he lost his soul and became bad. Then, my sister had to kill him to save the world. Then, Angel came back. They were together again. Then, he didcides that he needs to leave because they can't be together or he'll end up losing his soul again. They fought another apocolypse. Big snake. Blew up her high school. Then she went to college and started going out with the commando guy named Riley Finn. He worked for the goverment. They're the same guys that put Spike's chip in his head. He quit the goverment for Buffy. Blah blah blah. Then I came. We met Glory. And about a year ago, he left for the Army. Buffy was heart broken. All that stuff happened with Glory and me. Buffy died. Willow brought her back. Buffy started seeing Spike. They kissed. They had sex. Many times. Buffy was so accupied with Spike that she didn't notice that Willow was becoming addicted to Magic. Willow got my arm broken. Then, she quit Magic. A few other thing happened. Then, my sister had a baby. Big apocolypse. My sister had to kill her. But, her baby became a teenager first and killed Faith, the Slayer before you."  
  
"Okay, you have a *much* more interesting life than me."  
  
Dawn laughed. "There's alot more. I'm just really tired and want to sleep."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." Dawn got off the bed and opened the door. "Good night."  
  
"Night, Dawn.  
  
  
  
~Finished~  
  
______________________  
  
A/N: I am going to make a sequel for anyone who likes this story. I need to think of a plot first, though. 


End file.
